Naruto: A Second Chance
by Origuk
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of the End Naruto returns to Konoha bearing the wait disappointing his friends and village he leaves the village. Years later he decides to return but to find what? Read and find out, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: A Second Chance**

After the battle at the Valley of the End Naruto returns to Konoha bearing the wait disappointing his friends and village he leaves the village. Years later he decides to return but to find what? Read and find out, R&R please.

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

There at the base of the waterfall two figures stood.

"Did you know?" Said Sasuke "This place is called the Valley of the End."

"It's the perfect stage, right Naruto?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto just glared at him.

"Yes, that's right, I did say there was no more talking." Said Sasuke " Then lets get this over with…this battle, The battle up until now!"

"Chidori"

"Rasengan"

They both leapt up into the air Sasuke's wings flapping, Naruto's tail flowing behind him.

"Chidori/Rasengan!"

As their attacks collided a large purple orb was formed where Sasuke hit Naruto in the chest and Naruto made a scratch on Sasuke's forehead protector.

In the forest not too far away Kakashi was going as fast as he could guided by Pakkun, Kakashi.s eye widened _"This Chakra is…this is bad."_

The orb disappeared and Naruto was lying on the ground with his eyes closed and Sasuke stood over him staring down. Sasuke's head band loosened and fell with a clank on the ground.

"Naruto…I…" he felt a drop of rain and looked up. It started to rain harder. Sasuke was still looking at the sky. His arm had a sudden pain and he fell to his knees and coughed up blood, his head hovering over Naruto's.

Off in the forest Kakashi was still moving as fast as he could, "Rain, did you lose their scent?" Kakashi asked Pakkun "I'm fine, we're closer, this way."

They jumped down the cliff to see Naruto's body lying there alone.

"We're too late." Said Kakashi.

"Naruto." Pakkun said in a concerned voice, "Why did this have to happen?"

Kakashi walked over with a sad look on his face, while Pakkun was sniffing the headband that was lying next to Naruto "Its Sasuke's."

Kakashi gets on his knees and stares at Naruto then closes his eyes. He picks up Sasukes headband and places it on Naruto's stomach, and picks him up. "I'm sorry…for not getting here on time." Kakashi said sadly, "Naruto, you were…desperate, weren't you?"

Kakashi turned his head in the direction Sasuke went "Sasuke."

"The Valley of the End…I never would've imagined Sasuke and Naruto would fight here." Pakkun said, "Its ironic"

"Yeah" said Kakashi "When I watch this river flow, it's as if I'm seeing a battle that will carry on for eternity, never once stopping…Just like the fate of the two represented by these statues, they who created Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke…as long as they live."

Naruto stirred on Kakashi's back and opened his eyes.

Sasuke off in the distance looks back and thought of what his brother told him years ago _"Your closest friend, you must…kill him"_ _"No! I will not do what you want, I will gain power in my own way." _

"The rain has stopped." Said Kakashi.

"That rain…we can't follow his scent anymore, besides, before we go after Sasuke, we should tend to Naruto first." Said Pakkun

And with that they headed back to Konoha.

A/N: Well chapter 1 is done I know I skipped some things but this story isn't based solely on the actual story but I hope you enjoyed it please R&R.


	2. leaving and coming back

**Naruto: A Second Chance**

A/N: This chapter is the chapter when he leaves the village and comes back, so it should be quite enjoyable. Please R&R.

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

Chapter 2- Leaving and coming back.

Naruto was currently sitting up in his bed at the hospital. _"Why Sasuke?" _he thought. Sasuke was the only thing on his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open and Shikamaru entered the room. "So you're awake after all." He said.

"Shikamaru…" said Naruto in a sad voice. Then looked away from his friend.

While in the entrance of the hospital Sakura and Ino were getting the room numbers for their team mates. "I'm going to see Chouji first, how about you?" asked Ino.

"I'm going to see Naruto and Sasuke-kun first." Answered Sakura.

"I see." Said Naruto. " So everyone was alright after all, I'm glad."

Shikamaru noticed the sad look on Naruto's face "And what about Sasuke?"

"Yeah…he got away." Naruto said sadly.

Unfortunately Sakura was standing at the door and heard every word and was devastated.

Tsunade was walking down a hall to go visit Naruto when she noticed Sakura standing by the door. "You came to pay a visit, information spreads quickly."

Tsunade opened the door and walked in with Sakura, who had a sad look on her face.

"_Sakura-chan"_

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, and she ran out of the room.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and tried to get out of the bed but fell to the floor.

"Naruto your still too injured to walk." Tsunade inquired. "Don't worry she'll come around.'

Naruto couldn't stand the guilt of breaking his promise _"I'm sorry Sakura-chan"_

Later that day Naruto left the hospital without permission and went home. He was packing his bags to leave the village.

Off in the distance in the Hokage tower, Shizune was running to her master's office, "Tsunade-sama!" She yelled as she barged into Tsunades office. 'What's wrong Shizune?"

"Uzumaki Naruto has left the hospital and we can't find him." Said Shizune

"Place ANBU at all of the gates in the village." Tsunade ordered

"Hai!" Shizune said and with that she left.

Naruto was moving quickly and quietly through the village when he arrived at the main gate he notice ANBU standing guard _"Damn they already know I left" _he leapt off to another gate which also had ANBU standing guard.

He had an idea he went to an unguarded area of the village's wall "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and a clone appeared right next to him he held his hand out and his clone started to form a Rasengan. "Rasengan!" and he slammed it into the ground and kept doing so until he was on the other side of the wall.

"_Now to start training so I can rescue Sasuke."_ Naruto thought to himself and took off at top speed.

"Tsunade-sama we've looked everywhere and we cant find Naruto the Hyuga's who helped us search couldn't find him either, it seems Naruto escaped from a man-made hole on the southeastern part of the village wall, he's long gone by now." Reported Shizune

"_Naruto." _Tsunade thought to herself tears filling her eyes.

The news spread throughout the village, the rookie 9 and team Gai were saddened by the news, but many of the villagers were overjoyed by the news the "Demon" boy was now gone.

Three years passed and Naruto was a subject that no one liked to speak about and it was ordered by Tsunade herself that no one was to speak of him.

But that didn't stop people from missing him, Jiraiya disappeared for several weeks at a time in search of his apprentice but always came back empty.

It was three years ago on this particular day in Konoha that Naruto left the village. And everyone was grieving and didn't pay any attention to the outside world.

Off in the distance a lone traveler was walking on an old dirt path he had blonde hair and blue eyes, this of course you know is our very own Uzumaki Naruto.

"_I wonder if they missed me, probably not, but I'm going back regardless."_

He wasn't too far from his home village, when it came into sight he was hoping for a welcoming sight but instead all he saw was destruction, _"W-what the hell happened!"_

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the village and when he entered everything was destroyed bodies everywhere "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he yelled.

"N-Naruto…" said a weak voice not to far away.

Naruto heard the voice and rushed over to where it was, it was Sakura, "S-Sakura-chan, what the hell happened!" he demanded.

She was covered in blood and had various wounds all over her, "It was…It was Sasuke-kun." She said with all her strength and then she died.

"_Sasuke!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind, he placed his left hand over Sakura's eyes and moved his hand down to close them, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

"Are you sad now, Naruto?" said a voice from behind.

"_I know that voice anywhere." _He turned his head "Sasuke!"

"Why the hell did you do this, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled

"So I could test my strength for when I fight Itachi." Sasuke explained.

"Hehe." Chuckled Naruto.

"What's so damn funny about that?" Sasuke snarled angrily.

"I just think it's funny that you're still trying to kill Itachi, because you never will." Naruto replied.

This got Sasuke really pissed "Don't try to mess with my head!" He yelled. "What makes you think that I can't kill my brother!"

"Because…I've already killed him, and the rest of the Akatsuki" Naruto said.

"That's impossible a person like you could never do something like that." Sasuke getting even more pissed.

"Well I'm not the same person you knew anymore, you don't stand a chance against me, just like the Akatsuki." Naruto simply replied.

That crossed the line in of Sasuke's anger. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A giant fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth aimed at Naruto.

When the fire subsided Naruto wasn't there, "Is that the best you've got Sasuke?"

"Katon: Mythical Fire Flower no Jutsu!" five small fireballs shot out at Naruto.

"Suiton: Suikoudon no Jutsu!" (Water element, Water Shark Missile)

Naruto's dragon clashed with Sasuke's fireballs, the missile knocked Sasuke a little ways back. "grrr." Sasuke growled _"He can't be better than me!" _Sasuke yelled in his head.

"I thought you were finished killing everyone Sasuke-kun?" said a voice. It was the snake sannin Orochimaru. "Oh what's this, little Naruto how nice of you to join us."

"Well if it isn't the snake-bastard Orochimaru." Naruto replied.

"I don't care much for your pitiful insults, especially after I've completed my goal, the destruction of Konoha, taking care of the two who would be able to stop me was quite easier than I thought." Said Orochimaru,

Naruto noticed what Orochimaru was holding, he was holding the bodies of Tsunade and Jiraiya, His eyes widened, "Ero-sannin, Tsunade-obaa-chan." Naruto said sadly "You, You BASTARD! I'm going to kill both of you!"

Red chakra was consuming Naruto's body, 1 tail "I' , 2 tails "Will", 3 tails "Kill", 4 tails "You", 5 tails "For", 6 tails "Destroying", 7 tails "My", 8 tails "Village", 9 tails…

A/N: Cliff hanger I know but next chapter Naruto will be having a discussion with the Kyuubi about his second chance so R&R please.


	3. A Second Chance

**Naruto: A Second Chance**

A/N: Chapter 3 is up and he is about to get his chance to start over, so this should be good.

"talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

Chapter 3: A Second Chance

"_ugg, dark, where am I?"_ Naruto's sight was still blurry "why am I all wet?"

He looked up and saw the cage that the Kyuubi resides, but then he noticed the seal wasn't on the cage "Where's the seal?"

He heard an evil laugh and the cage started to creak open slowly **"Well kid I guess ill have to thank you for releasing me from that damned prison."**

"W-what I released the seal." Said Naruto, "wait am I dead now aren't I?"

"**Why should you care, they killed all of your friends and destroyed your village didn't they, its not like you had anything left." **Kyuubi said.

"Why the hell do you care!" Naruto shouted.

"**Well since you released me I was thinking I would help you out."**

"What do you mean, help me out, what can you do besides destroy?" said Naruto.

The Kyuubi didn't like the comment too much and a tail lashed out and smacked Naruto into the wall. **"Now as I was saying, I'm willing to make you a deal, I wasn't fully released from you yet I have less than half my full power, so I was thinking if you would release all of my powers I can send you back in time so you can change the events that have occurred."**

Naruto was considering the offer and thought of something, "Wait if I go back in time wouldn't you go with me?"

"**No, I would remain in this world and you would go back alone, but don't worry you will still have all of my powers stored up in your body, you will just have train hard to release them."**

"Alright I will accept your offer Kyuubi." Said Naruto. **"I thought you would."**

One of the Kyuubi's tails moved in front of Naruto, and Naruto placed a hand on the tail and there was a flash of light.

"Mmm" a six year old Naruto was just waking up from a goodnights sleep. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, when he was done he as getting ready to brush his teeth he looked in the mirror and almost fell off his stool (he's standing on a stool because he's short) _"Oh, damn I almost forgot what happened, I guess I'm six again, I should go talk to old-man Hokage."_

He got dressed and locked his door. He headed down his old route to the Hokage tower, he walked up the many stairs and went down the hall and was stopped by the ANBU guards at the door to the Hokage's office "What do you want demon boy?" asked one of the guards. "I want to see old-man Hokage." Naruto replied. "Too bad get lost!" said the other guard.

The Hokage was currently enjoying his morning coffee when he heard a few loud bangs from outside of his office, then his door opened and little Naruto walked in and closed the door, but not before the Sandaime saw his two guards lying on the ground.

"Umm what did you do to my guards, Naruto?" The Sandaime asked.

"Well they wouldn't let me in and they called me 'demon boy' so I thought I would teach them some manners." Replied Naruto.

"But how did you defeat two ANBU, your only six." The confused Hokage asked.

"We have a lot to talk about…." Naruto explained the whole story to the Sandaime which took a couple of hours.

"Then I made the deal with the Kyuubi, and now I'm here talking with you."

"Hmm I'm not sure what to believe, if what you tell me is true or its just another one of your pranks." Said the Hokage.

"I've know what will convince you." Said Naruto and he held out his hand and formed a Rasengan.

The Sandaime was shocked at the display in front of him. "That's amazing, Naruto I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first."

"That's all right." Naruto replied. "I have a request, can you enroll me in the Academy when it starts?"

"The Academy, I could promote sign you up for the ANBU." Said the Hokage.

"Yeah but I want to go to the Academy." Said Naruto.

"Alright I will enroll you to the Academy." The Hokage said.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Naruto said and he got up to leave.

A/N: The end to chapter 3 hope ya liked it please R&R.


	4. Meeting Itachi

**Naruto: A Second Chance**

A/N: Chapter 4 is up R&R please.

"talking"

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 4: Meeting Itachi.

Naruto had decided to play the fool, like in his previous childhood. A year had gone by and everyone just saw Naruto as an idiot.

Naruto was currently training "Daton: Fists of Stone!" Giant fists burst out of the ground and smashed through the trees. Naruto panted his techniques took up a lot of chakra and he had been training for a while.

Not too far off in the distance a lone figure was hiding _"Amazing, only seven years of age and already he can such high level techniques."_

Naruto took a deep breath, and he caught the sent of someone in the air, "hmm, it's not nice to spy on people, Uchiha Itachi." Naruto said calmly.

"You know my name?" Itachi was a little taken aback.

"I guess you could say that, but why are you spying on me?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was taking a walk and I sensed a lot of chakra and I came to investigate, it's a ninja's duty to keep his village safe." Said Itachi.

"I agree with that, though I doubt that you care about your village." Naruto mumbled the last part.

"What was that last part?" Itachi asked.

"What, nothing just talking to myself, well I should get going now." Said Naruto, he turned away to leave.

His eyes took one more glance at Itachi, Itachi noticed the hatred in his eyes and brought out shuriken in a flash and threw them at Naruto.

They hit Naruto square in the back and he erupted into a puff of smoke _"Kage bunshin!" _Itachi yelled in his mind.

There was a flash of yellow and Itachi was slammed into a nearby tree, "Ouch" _"How does he know the Yondaime's 'Shunshin' technique?"_ Itachi was surprised that this young boy was so strong.

He got up made some hand seals "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" A giant fire ball erupted from Itachi's mouth, Naruto landed and preformed seals as well "Katon: Gaukakyu no Jutsu!" Naruto also had a giant fire ball erupt from his mouth.

The two balls of flame clashed and caused a large explosion. The smoke cleared and Itachi activated his Sharingan what he saw was Naruto forming a Rasengan, _"This is bad!" _Itachi thought.

Naruto ran forward, Itachi started to perform seals, "Daton: Wall of stone!" a thick wall of stone busted out of the ground in front of Itachi, the Rasengan slammed into the wall and rammed clean through.

Itachi barely jumped out of the way, and Naruto collapsed onto the ground. _"That was a really close call." _Itachi thought. Naruto lay breathing heavily and passed out. Itachi was breathing hard, _"All of those high level jutsu, and he had already been training for two hours, he will be a formidable opponent later on, I should take him home, after all I still have my 'special' mission tonight."_ Itachi thought to himself and smirked.

"No that's my ramen go get your own, mmm don't make me destroy you…" A loud explosion could be heard from Naruto's apartment, the smoke cleared Naruto's eyes were pure white and his mouth was open, and his left eye was twitching, "I must have been…performing jutsu in my sleep again." Naruto said in a shocked/scared voice.

Naruto walked over to the large hole in his wall, then he noticed Sasuke running as fast as he could, _"What's up with him?" _Naruto asked himself, he jumped down and, followed Sasuke.

He noticed Sasuke go into a taped up area which he noticed was the Uchiha estate. _"Did Itachi already…?"_ He ran in after Sasuke, he saw him enter a house, Naruto followed as quietly as he could, he saw Sasuke crying in front of two chalk outlines, blood still on the floor, _"This must be where his parent's died." _Naruto thought to himself.

With that Naruto left Sasuke to mourn over the loss of his family and clan.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it. Now on another subject I've decided to have a pairing for Naruto so vote please.

The pairings are:

Naru/Saku: 1

Naru/Hina: 0

Naru/Ino: 0

Naru/Ten: 0

Naru/Tem: 0

So vote on what you think thanks,

Origuk.


	5. Clash of Rivals Naruto VS Sasuke

**Naruto: A Second Chance.**

A/N: Well this is chapter 5 it should be good, thank you for all of your reviews I'm glad you like my story, so the usual drill R&R thanks.

Chapter 5: Clash of Rivals Naruto V.S. Sasuke.

Naruto was enjoying his breakfast, by breakfast I mean about twenty cups of instant ramen, "Mmm, I love you ramen." Naruto said placing the cup against his face with a smile.

He looked at the clock on his wall, "I should get going." Naruto said to himself and got up to leave for the academy.

While walking he had to endure the evil stairs from the villagers, and occasionally the mean comments such as "Get lost monster!" Or "Go die!"

He got to the academy _"Hmm, oh yeah I have Iruka-sensei now, finally" _Naruto walked into his new classroom, the teacher was sitting at his desk when he heard the door open he looked over, "You must be Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?" Iruka asked.

."Yeah, and you must be Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

"Mmhmm, class settle down, SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka yelled, the class became silent immediately, "Thank you, now we have a new student today is Uzumaki Naruto, please introduce yourself."

Naruto walked up in front of the class, "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage and the strongest shinobi ever, even better than all of you!" Naruto said loudly and pointing to the class, well Sasuke actually.

Most of the kids just rolled their eyes at his comment, Sasuke didn't like the fact that the loudmouth pointed at him _"Who does he think he is, hmp stupid dobe" _Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto went to go take a seat and when he passed Sasuke, Sasuke said "Like a dobe like you could ever beat me."

"I don't respond to insults given to me by weaklings." Naruto said listlessly

"Grr, are you going to back up your words." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, you name when and where." Naruto retorted.

"During break, on the training grounds." Said Sasuke.

"Prepare to get whooped, umm what was your name?" Naruto said stupidly.

"Sasuke, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, dobe." Sasuke replied.

"I am not a dobe, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmp, we'll see about that." Sasuke without emotion.

"Alright, now let's begin our lesson for today…" That's all Naruto heard before he went to sleep.

"Alright, we will continue our lesson after the break." Iruka said, and all of the kids got up and went out side eager to watch the fight, that was about to happen.

At the training grounds all of the students were gathered around, Sasuke of course had his usual group of fangirls, rooting him on, "Come on Sasuke-kun you can do it!" they would yell.

Naruto just stood there with a bored expression that could compete with Shikamaru's. "Can we just hurry up and get this over with." He asked lazily.

"Fine, ready GO!" Sasuke yelled and leapt for Naruto.

Naruto just side stepped it and he yawned "Is that the best you've got?" he asked growing bored.

"You only wish!" he ran at Naruto throwing punch after punch and kick after kick, which Naruto dodged without even putting forth an effort.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, you can't lose to this loser!" his fangirls were shouting.

Naruto was getting bored of this fight and decided to go on the offensive, Sasuke leapt at Naruto again but this time Naruto kicked Sasuke up into the air, then he grabbed him by his collar and tossed him across the large field.

Sasuke hit the ground hard, "Ow." Sasuke moaned, Sasuke stood up as Naruto charged at him, Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto's face, Naruto flipped over the punch, "What the…" That's all Sasuke said before Naruto who landed behind Sasuke hit one of his pressure points, which numbed Sasuke's legs.

"As I thought, you weren't worth my time." Naruto said disappointedly.

Sasuke was lying on the ground, "grr, that was just a lucky shot, I won't lose next time." Sasuke said, he punched the ground in anger, "How can I kill my brother if I can't even beat a dobe like him."

"You shouldn't live life bent on revenge, you should just live life as best as you can and when the time comes to kill your brother, you will be stronger when that time comes." Naruto told Sasuke in hopes to stop him from living only for revenge.

Naruto started to walk away, "What the hell do you know about being alone, you'll never know what it's like to be alone or lose all of the people you've ever cared about!" Sasuke shouted.

The next thing Sasuke knew, _Slam,_ Sasuke was bashed into a wall with Naruto's hand on his throat.** "Don't ever say I don't know what it's like being alone or losing all those you care about, because I will kill you!"** Naruto said in a scary demonic like voice.

This scared Sasuke almost as much as the Tsukuyomi. _"W-what's with his voice, it's so frightening."_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, let go of him this instant!" yelled a voice, there were about six academy teachers gathered around them. "Alright." Naruto said listlessly, and dropped Sasuke, Sasuke panted hard to catch his breath.

The Sandaime was sitting in a large chair gazing into a crystal ball, "Bring Naruto here please I want to talk with him." He said to an ANBU standing next to him.

"Hai." He said and disappeared in puff of smoke, and appeared in Naruto's classroom, "Excuse me, the Sandaime wishes to speak to Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto got up and walked out of the classroom with the ANBU, "Grab my hand and I will teleport us there." The ANBU said as he held out his hand, "No need, I'll teleport myself." Naruto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. _"He can use such an advanced jutsu at such a young age, interesting."_ The ANBU thought.

There was a puff of smoke and Naruto stood before the Sandaime, "You wanted to speak with me?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I saw what you did to Sasuke, why, do you still hold a grudge against him?" Sandaime asked.

"No, I was just thinking I might be able to get him to forget about being an avenger if I knocked some sense into him." Naruto replied.

"Hmm, well I guess that is a good reason, you can go now." Said the Sandaime.

Naruto got up and left to go get some ramen.

A/N: Well end of chapter 5, I know that you want longer chapters but I ran out of ideas, but don't fret the next chapter will take place when Naruto becomes a genin so the chapters should get longer then, so R&R.

The pairing votes so far: Temari is in the lead and if you want that to change then vote.

Naru/Saku: 10

Naru/Ino: 8

Naru/Tent: 8

Naru/Tema: 14


	6. The Genin exams and Kakashi’s t

**Naruto: A Second Chance**

A/N: In this chapter Naruto will do the genin exams and Kakashi's survival test, sorry it took so long but I've been busy and I was still getting ideas, I'm thinking about just making this a harem because Naruto went back in time so why shouldn't he get friendly with every major kunoichi, right? Well thanks for all of the reviews and ideas, R&R please.

Chapter 6: The Genin exams and Kakashi's test.

Naruto was having a nice dream where old-man Ichiraku made him 1'000 bowls of ramen for free.

BOOM! There was a loud thunder storm was brewing outside and Naruto woke with a jolt. He looked out of his window, _"Hmm, it didn't rain the last time, oh well."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto got out of bed and went into his bathroom and took a shower and brushed his teeth and went to eat his fill of instant ramen.

He got dressed, he wore a black shirt with a red swirl on the back (like he wore when he was younger) and a pair of black pants that went a little past his knees and a pair of black ninja shoes, "I still can't believe I used to wear the ridicules orange jumpsuit." He said to himself.

He grabbed his umbrella as he walked out his door, and started to head to the academy, "Hmm, the genin exams are today, this should be interesting." He said while walking.

It was raining extremely hard by the time he reached the academy, he walked in the building and twirled his umbrella by its handle so all of the water was off and he held it on his shoulder as he walked into his classroom.

Nowadays the younger generation respected Naruto, he wasn't the village heartthrob like Sasuke, but he was quite the looker according to most of the girls.

"Hey Naruto-kun." A girl said as she walked past him, "Hey yourself." He replied.

Naruto sat down in his chair and put his feet on the table, looking cool, a young girl sitting in the back couldn't take her eyes off of him, _"Naruto-kun, I wish I could tell you how I feel…"_ she sighed, "Hey, is there something wrong, Hinata?" Said the boy sitting next to her, he wore a big coat and had a small dog perched on his head.

"Huh, n-no Kiba-kun, I'm fine." She replied reassuringly.

No more than two seconds after that everyone in the room heard a loud rumbling right outside the door. BANG! The door busted open revealing two sopping wet girls, one had long straight pink hair, while the other had an extremely long blonde ponytail.

"I win!" they shouted in unison, they both panted, "I win." Said the blonde one, Yamanaka Ino, "No way I beat you by at least 1/10 of an inch." Replied the pink haired one, Haruno Sakura.

At that moment a large puff of smoke erupted and Iruka was standing in front of his class, "Settle down everyone!" he shouted and everyone got quiet, "thank you now today is the genin exams, we will begin with a written exam then continue with a display of the Bunshin technique."

Iruka passed out the papers and everyone started, Naruto just simply answered the questions with ease, _"This is just too easy."_ He sighed.

"Well since everyone is done with the written portion, we will begin with the Bunshin technique, I will call your name one at a time and when your name is called you will report to this room," he pointed a door to his left, "Now we will begin, Akamichi Chouji…"

Naruto sat at his desk and he was drawling a picture of him bashing Orochimaru's head with a giant hammer when he heard his name, "Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto got up and went to the room, "Now please do a Bunshin technique." Said Iruka, Naruto preformed a ram seal "Bunshin no jutsu!" there were not three but fifteen Naruto clones.

Iruka and Mizuki were astounded by this display, "Congratulations Naruto you passed." Iruka said happily, _"I knew he could do it I'm very proud of you, Naruto."_ He thought.

"I'm so proud of you son," Said a man, "I'm going to make all of your favorites tonight." A woman said happily.

All of the kids parents were out in front of the academy praising their children, it stopped raining and the sun was showing.

Naruto sad on a swing in the shadow of a tree, he was sad, "I still wish I had a family to praise me..." he said quietly to himself, and a single tear fell from his eye, he quickly wiped away the tear.

"Hey you alright, Naruto?" Said a voice from the shadows, "Mizuki-sensei, yeah I'm fine." Naruto said. "Hey why don't you come with me and we can talk about it, ok?" Mizuki asked.

"_Hmp, your just going to use me again."_ Naruto thought, "Alright." Naruto got up and went with Mizuki.

"Iruka I want to speak with you later." Said the Sandaime, "Hai, Hokage-sama." Iruka answered.

Mizuki and Naruto sat on the Hokage monument, "You want the adults of the village to respect you, am I right?" Mizuki inquired, "Something like that, I just wish I had parents..." Said Naruto.

"I don't think I can help you there but I can get the adults of the village to respect you, the Hokage has a special scroll in his home, if you can get it and learn a jutsu they will respect you in the village." Mizuki said.

Naruto went and got the scroll from the Hokage's home and rushed to the meeting place in the forest.

Iruka was lying on his bed deep in thought, suddenly there was a loud knock on his door, "Iruka, open the door!" someone yelled from outside, "Mizuki?" Iruka was puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"It's Naruto, he stole the first Hokages' scroll of sealing!" Mizuki shouted, "NO!" Iruka was shocked.

The Sandaime was standing in front of about twenty jounin and chunin, "This can be any old prank Hokage-sama!" Shouted a jounin, "Naruto needs to be severely punished for this!" Shouted another.

"Just bring Naruto here." Sandaime ordered, his hand flew outward to his side and all of the ninja disappeared.

Naruto yawned, _"Well, I'm bored, I wonder what else is in the scroll?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He opened the scroll and started reading, "There is some good stuff in here." He said to him self as he copied some of the techniques on some scrolls of his own.

"It looks like a found you, Naruto." Said Iruka in an angry and frustrated voice.

"Huh, hey there Iruka-sensei." Naruto said simply.

"Don't hey me Naruto, you're in a lot of trouble." Iruka was still angry. "Why did you take the scroll?"

"Why, well Mizuki-sensei told me that if I took this scroll I would be respected by the adults of the village." Naruto said.

"_Mizuki?"_ Iruka thought, he heard a noise and saw a mass of shuriken flying towards him. Clank! All of the shuriken were deflected by shuriken thrown by Naruto.

"You know Mizuki you always were a mediocre shinobi." Naruto said carelessly.

"The hell did you say, ill kill you, you little bastard!" he took off one of the large stars on his back and threw it at Naruto, who caught it and dropped it to the ground, "You'll have to do better than that." Said Naruto and he leapt up and kicked Mizuki in the face.

"You little bastard, I bet you don't know what you are, do you?" Mizuki said, "No Mizuki, its forbidden!" Iruka shouted.

"Naruto did you know that you are responsible for the death of many shinobi of this village, Naruto you are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki yelled hoping to traumatize Naruto, but it didn't seem to have any affect on him.

"Is that all you wanted to say, I'm disappointed." Said Naruto, "Your not getting this scroll, I won't let you endanger my village, or hurt Iruka-sensei, because if you do I will kill you."

"_Naruto?"_ Iruka was surprised about how well Naruto took this information so easily.

"Try it boy, I can destroy you in one strike!" Mizuki yelled.

"Well if you insist, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" there were one-thousand Naruto's, "so still think you can destroy me, baka?" said Naruto. There were sounds of punches and Mizuki's screams.

"Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Naruto that was…amazing." Iruka was still amazed by Naruto.

"Did anyone find him?", "No he wasn't anywhere." The jounin and chunin were baffled about how Naruto just disappeared.

The Sandaime walked out of the Hokage tower after watching Naruto's display, "It's alright everyone, Naruto will return soon with the scroll." The Hokage stated.

A few days later the new genin were going to placed into teams, Naruto was sitting with his feet on his desk, he sat not too far from Sasuke, _"That dobe, I can't believe he was made top rookie along with me."_ Sasuke thought angrily.

As usual there was loud rumble out side of the classroom and Ino and Sakura busted through the door declaring themselves the winner then getting into an argument about who won.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke sitting with an open seat next to him, "Hey Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked, "Hn" was Sasuke's only reply, "Hey I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Argued Ino.

Then all of the girls in the class (excluding Hinata) started to argue about who got to sit next to their precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

Naruto sighed at the girls' display, "Hey you got a problem!" they all yelled, "Yeah I do you wont shut up and stop arguing about who gets to sit next to Sasuke, it's really getting on my nerves." Naruto said very annoyed.

"You better keep you mouth shut, Naruto!" Yelled the girls, "And who's going to make me, all of you, I'd like to see you try." Naruto said in a scary voice, all of the girls got scared when they looked into his eyes because his pupils were slitted like when he used the Kyuubi only his eyes were still blue.

"_What's with his eyes, they're so frightening." _The girls thought.

In the end Sakura ended up sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"So that's Uzumaki Naruto?" Said a jounin woman, she had red eyes, yes this was Yuuhi Kurenai.

"That's right he is one of our more promising students." Said the Sandaime.

"_Hmm, Uzumaki Naruto."_ Thought a jounin with gravity defying silver hair and his headband covering his left eye, this was of course Hatake Kakashi.

"Now team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto," this caught Naruto's attention, "Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called out.

"_Hell yeah I'm with Sasuke-kun, and not that pig Ino, and I guess Naruto isn't all bad." _Sakura thought to herself, she turned around and made a peace sign and stuck out her tongue at Ino.

"Team eight will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji." Iruka continued.

"Team ten will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, well that concludes with the team selections, now after the lunch break you will meet your new jounin sensei's, have a good lunch." Iruka finished.

All of the children got up and went out side. "Hey wait up Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura but Sasuke wasn't to be found, she looked down at the ground then noticed Naruto walk by, "Hey Naruto?" She asked, "Hmm" He answered and turned around, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch me and get to know each other better?" Sakura said.

"Well ok." Naruto agreed, they went and sat down and discussed various topics, then the bell rang signaling all the students to go inside to meet their jounin instructors.

"You guys know he's going to be late right?" Naruto asked, "What makes you so sure dobe?" Sasuke asked, "Just trust me on this." Naruto said.

And sure enough two hours later Kakashi walked through the door to meet his team, as he walked in there was an explosion and he was covered in chalk dust, "That's what you get for being two hours late!" Naruto and Sakura said angrily.

"Hmm, my first impression of you guys, I hate all of you." Kakashi said, "Meet me on the roof in ten minuets, I need to clean up."

Ten minuets later they were on the roof, "Now how about we introduce ourselves, you know your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future that kind of thing" Kakashi said.

"Umm, sensei how about you introduce yourself first so we know how to do it?" asked Sakura

"Alright, well I'm Hatake Kakashi , my likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you, my hobbies I have lots of hobbies, my dream for the future I haven't really thought about it." Kakashi said.

"Well that was pointless all we learned was his name." Sakura said

"How about we start with you over there." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I love ramen, I dislike the three minuets you have to wait for the ramen to cool, I love trying different types of ramen, and my dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage." Naruto said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like…" she looked at Sasuke and squealed, "I dislike that damned Ino-pig, my hobbies are…" She looked at Sasuke again and squealed, "My dream for the future is…" She squealed the loudest.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't particularly like anything, and I hate a lot of things, I don't have any hobbies, and my dream, no it's an ambition, I will resurrect my clan and kill a certain man."

"_Ugh, great I've got an idiot, a fangirl, and an avenger."_ Kakashi thought, "Well meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at seven a.m. sharp, we will begin our test then." Kakashi said.

"Test, what do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It will be a survival test to determine if you will become genin or not." Kakashi answered.

"But I thought we were genin, what about the test we took?" Sakura was very confused.

"Out of the twenty-seven student that passed only nine are going to become genin." Kakashi said. "Ill meet you tomorrow, oh and some friendly advice, don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke." And with that Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Well I'm off, see you guys later." Naruto said and he took off.

"So, Sasuke-kun do you want to go on a date?" Sakura asked.

With this Sasuke was gone in the blink of an eye. "Aww…" Sakura sighed and walked away sadly.

The next day at seven a.m. "Morning." Naruto said tiredly, "Morning." Said Sakura said tiredly also, Sasuke didn't say anything.

An hour passed Naruto and Sakura were sitting back to back asleep.

Two hours passed and Naruto was juggling his kunai.

Three hours passed, "Yo" Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"YOU"RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said blandly.

"_Yeah right I bet he was buying one of ero-senin's books."_ Naruto thought.

"Well lets get started," Kakashi said and he pulled out two bells, "You will have till noon to get one of these bells from me, and if you get one you pass and if you don't you get tied to one of those stumps on the grounds, alright any questions?"

"Wait there are three of us and only two bells, what gives?" Sakura demanded.

"Well one of you will end up tied to a stump, well begin!" Kakashi shouted.

They leapt off.

"_Hmm, there are good at hiding ill give them that."_ Kakashi thought, he sensed a presence behind him, it was Naruto, "You're not very smart are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm stronger than you think!" Naruto shouted and ran forward at Kakashi.

"Ninja fighting style number one, Taijutsu, hand to hand combat."Kakashi said as he put his hand in his kunai pouch.

"_Please don't tell me he's going to…"_ Too late Kakashi pulled out his favorite book, Icha Icha paradise.

"Why the hell are you reading during our battle!" Naruto hated it when he was underestimated.

"To see what happens in the story of course, your attacks are so weak it doesn't matter weather I'm reading or whatever." Kakashi answered.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto yelled and he rushed forward and threw a punch at Kakashi, Kakashi barley dodged the punch, _"He's better than I thought." _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, he made the tiger seal and shouted, "Konoha secret Taijutsu, ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" he hit Naruto but he erupted into smoke, _"Kage Bunshin!"_ Kakashi yelled in his mind.

"Hehe, right back at you Kakashi-sensei, ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" Naruto shouted and hit Kakashi in the ass with his fingers. Kakashi's eye widened _"Hit with my own made up attack, how does he know it?" _Kakashi thought as he went flying through the air.

Sasuke saw his chance and ran towards Kakashi's position, "I will get a bell!" He shouted as he started attacking Kakashi, Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm and tossed him a little ways away, "Your good ill give you that." Kakashi said.

"I'm different from them, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shuted and a large fireball busted out of Sasuke's mouth. After the smoke cleared Kakashi was nowhere in sight. _"Above, left, right, where is he?"_ Sasuke was becoming concerned.

"Try below!" Kakashi shouted from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's legs and pulled him shoulder deep into the ground

"Maybe it isn't always great being different." Kakashi said.

"Sakura we need to work together to get a bell." Naruto said quietly to Sakura they were spying on Sasuke and Kakashi.

"But what about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He'll be fine, just follow my lead just throw a kunai and I'll do the rest." Naruto told her and she nodded signaling that she understood.

"Ready, GO!" Naruto jumped out of the tree and Sakura threw her kunai.

"_Their working together, that's good."_ Kakashi thought. And he was ready to grab the kunai, but something happened he didn't expect, there was a puff of smoke and Naruto appeared, "What the!" Kakashi was shocked, he grabbed Naruto's leg and tossed him away.

Naruto kicked Kakashi in the back and Kakashi flew a couple of feet but he flipped and landed on his feet. He saw Sakura help Sasuke out of the ground, _"Their teamwork isn't half bad."_

Far off in the distance Kakashi heard a bell ring, "Well you guys had good teamwork but you didn't get a bell" He went to grab them, but they weren't there, "What?"

He heard a jingle and looked at Naruto and Sakura, each of them were holding a bell, "You were saying Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, "W-when did you…" Kakashi was baffled, "When I kicked you I grabbed the bells first, it was all part of my plan I would distract you by transforming Sakura's kunai into myself."

"That was a good plan, team seven, you pass!" Kakashi said happily and gave them a thumbs up, "We will begin our first mission tomorrow."

A/N: Well how did you like it, I'm sure you like how the chapter was long well R&R please and again I apologize for taking so long.


	7. Journey to the Land of Waves

**Naruto: A Second Chance**

A/N: In this chapter team seven is going to the wave country, R&R please.

Chapter seven: Journey to the land of Waves.

Deep into one of the many forests of Konoha, "Report." Kakashi said over his radio,

"Position A ready." Said Naruto.

"Position B ready." Sasuke said.

"Position C ready." Sakura declared.

"Have you sighted the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai." They all answered.

Three figures out of the foliage, "Gotcha!" Naruto shouted, "Ow ow ow" Naruto complained as the cat scratched his face.

"The target has been apprehended, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke told Kakashi over the radio.

"Alright, good job team seven." Kakashi congratulated his team.

Team seven stood in the mission assignment office. "Oh I'm so glad I have you back!" Yelled a big woman killing the cat with a hug.

"I guess we know why the cat ran away." Sakura said.

"Ha stupid cat." Naruto said happily.

They went up to the Hokage to get another mission. "Hmm, well there is a baby sitting job, you can run errands, or…" But the Hokage was interrupted.

"No, no more of these lame missions, I want a challenging mission to test my skills!" Naruto shouted.

"_The dobe's right I hate these missions." _Sasuke thought.

"_Yeah, no more of these lame missions!"_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"Naruto don't be disrespectful to Hokage-sama!" Iruka scolded his ex-student.

But team seven wasn't listening. "Hey, pay attention Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"Oh sorry about that Iruka." Said Kakashi.

"Hmm, well seeing that your team has completed all of your missions, I guess I could at least give you a C-rank mission."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled.

"You can come in now." The Hokage said.

A screen door opened and revealed an old man drinking a bottle of sake, "Great I get a bunch of snot nosed kids." Said the man.

"Please, this team is more than capable of escorting you safely." The Hokage reassured the man.

"Well whatever, I'm Tazuna master bridge builder and you'll be escorting me to my home in the Land of Waves." Tazuna told them.

"Alright team pack up and meet at the gate in twenty minuets." Said Kakashi.

Twenty minuets later Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi and Tazuna to arrive. "Urg, I hate it when he's late!" Sakura yelled.

"He's always late Sakura." Said Naruto.

An hour later Kakashi and Tazuna finally showed up, "You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled as usual. "Sorry but I had to help an old lady out of a tree." Kakashi said innocently, "Liar!" they both yelled, "Well anyway let's get going."

The group left the village, while oh their way they walked past a puddle of water.

Oblivious to Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna the Demon Brothers were preparing to attack.

Suddenly two chains shot out and wrapped around Kakashi and tore him to pieces.

Sakura shrieked as she saw her sensei get shredded, the Demon Brothers leapt out at the three genin and master bridge builder.

Naruto back flipped out of the way of his attacker, "Not this time." He said to himself, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and five shadow clones appeared.

One of the clones leapt forward and punched his enemy in the face "U!", the real Naruto jumped on the clones back and jumped into the air, the other three clones all kicked the shinobi into the air, "Zu, Ma, Ki!" the Demon Brother flew up into the air and the real Naruto slammed his foot into his face, "Naruto Rendan!" and the Demon Brother was knocked to the ground and knocked out.

Sasuke had a little trouble with his opponent but luckily Kakashi was there to stop the enemy. "Good job Naruto, not bad Sasuke." Kakashi said, _"These are only chunin, next time it will be a jounin."_

"And you have a lot of explaining to do." Kakashi said to Tazuna.

"Alright ill explain, I'm sorry I tricked you but you see my country is very poor, ever since the billionaire Gatoh took over." Explained Tazuna.

"You mean the Gatoh from the Gatoh Company, he's one of the richest men in the world." Kakashi said surprised.

"Yes, he took over my country and we have become extremely poor, that's why I could only pay for a C-rank mission." Tazuna explained, "Please my country needs that bridge, I need your protection my eight year old grandson will cry and cry more and my daughter will hold a grudge against Konoha" Tazuna pleaded.

The four shinobi looked at each other, "Alright well continue with the mission." Kakashi said.

"Thank you." Tazuna said in relief.

The group got a ride to the Land of Waves with a friend of Tazuna's, when they reached the pier they got off the boat, "That's as far as I go, good luck." Said the man, "Yeah thanks a lot." Tazuna replied.

They started walking to Tazuna's house, _"Hmm, Zabuza should be arriving pretty soon, maybe I can save him and Haku this time."_ Naruto thought to himself, he glanced over at one of the many trees on the path, _"There he is."_ Naruto sensed Zabuza's presence.

"_Hmm, so the kid senses me, not bad for a genin."_ Zabuza thought as he pulled the large sword off of his back.

"Everyone duck!" Shouted Naruto and Kakashi in unison as a large sword flew out of a nearby tree and impaled another tree and a figure landed on the sword.

"Oh, my my you're Momochi Zabuza the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of Mist, if you're our opponent ill need this." Said Kakashi as he put his hand on his forehead protector.

"I'm guessing your Kakashi the Sharingan user." Replied Zabuza.

At those words Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry but I need you to hand over the geezer." Zabuza said.

"Everyone form the swastika formation, protect Tazuna-san." Kakashi ordered, "Don't join the battle." As that was said Kakashi pulled his forehead protector out from in front oh his eye, "Fight me" He said to Zabuza.

"I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about." Said Zabuza.

"You guys keep saying Sharingan what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sharingan…the eye creates it, and it is the power that the pupil generates, ones who use doujutsu are said to have eye powers that can see through all genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users posses. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan possess." Sasuke explained.

"Correct, it isn't. The scary part is that the Sharingan can understand how an opponent's technique works and copy it." Zabuza finished, "When I was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination squad, your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also noted this, the man who copied more than one-thousand techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja."

"_What? Kakashi-sensei was that great of a ninja?" _Sakura thought surprised.

"_I don't understand…Sharingan is a special trait that appears in only a limited amount of people in the Uchiha Clan. Could he be…?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Let's cut the chit-chat here, I have to kill that geezer right away." Zabuza said wanting to finish up his mission.

The three genin rushed in front of Zabuza to protect him.

"But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first." Said Zabuza, he grabbed his sword and leapt away from the tree.

"Hidden Mist jutsu!' Zabuza said as mist got extremely thick.

Kakashi made the ram seal and released a large amount of chakra to thin the mist.

Sasuke stood trembling,_ "Two jounin clashing, it's too much."_ Sasuke thought to himself and lifted his kunai.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said firmly as he looked back at his team and smiled, "don't worry I wont let anyone from my team die."

"Oh, so sure of yourself I see Kakashi." Came Zabuza's voice, and with the blink of an eye Zabuza cut clean through Kakashi, but Kakashi busted into water, "Mizu Bunshin!"

Zabuza's eyes widened when he felt Kakashi's kunai at his throat, "It seems that I've gotten you…" Kakashi started to say when Zabuza exploded in a mass of water.

"Damn!" Kakashi yelled as he was kicked across the small battle field into a large mass of water, _"This water is extremely dense_._"_ He thought.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and started to make hand seals, "Suiton, Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted.

A large dome of water surrounded Kakashi, "Team, take the bridge builder and run, he's too powerful." Kakashi shouted to his team.

"We aren't going to leave you behind Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, "Sakura, Sasuke protect the bridge builder, ill fight Zabuza and free Kakashi-sensei."

"Ha, right a brat like you is going to take me on, I've killed animals bigger than you." Zabuza said with a laugh.

"Well I highly doubt," Naruto started as he closed his eyes and got into a fighting stance unfamiliar to Zabuza, "that you've ever taken on an animal similar to me." He finished as he opened his eyes to reveal red eyes with slits for the pupils. (Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi in him anymore but he can still act like he does to fool and scare his enemies.)

"_W-what the hell is this kid, those eyes!"_ Zabuza was frightened, he knew that this child posed a threat to him.

"Alright kid lets see what you've got." Zabuza said, "Mizu Bunshin!" He shouted as a water clone appeared.

The clone pulled out its sword and charged at Naruto, **"Heh, is this all you've got?"** Naruto asked in a demon like voice (he is not being taken over by the Kyuubi he is just acting like it, just wanted to make that clear.) as he smacked the clone away, he advanced toward Zabuza.

"Grr!" Zabuza ripped is hand out of the water prison and when he did he kicked Kakashi extremely hard back to his team, "I guess ill have to fight you with my real self, ahh!" Zabuza shouted as he rushed at Naruto.

"**Doton: Earth Spikes!"** Naruto shouted and large spikes rose from the ground intending to pierce Zabuza.

Zabuza landed on the ground and was about to charge again when two senbon pierced his neck.

A young boy landed on the ground, "Thank you for helping me apprehend this exile, his body holds many of my village's secrets." He picked up Zabuza's body and made a hand seal and disappeared.

"_Haku, Zabuza, I will make sure to save you, that's a promise." _Naruto thought, he turned to his team, "Is Kakashi-sensei alright?" he asked.

"Yeah he's just worn out from using his Sharingan." Sakura replied.

"Alright let's head to Tazuna's house." Naruto said.

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter seven, hope you liked it, so R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: A Second Chance**

A/N: Sorry this took so long I got grounded and I can finally use my computer I promise this chapter will be awesome I hope you all had a great Christmas and a wonderful New Year, so R&R please.

Chapter Eight: Training and the battle on the bridge begins.

"Uhh….." Kakashi moaned, he was very sore and aching after his battle with Zabuza.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard!" Tsunami scolded.

"Yeah I know." Kakashi replied, "Hey where's my team?"

"Sasuke and Sakura are downstairs eating lunch and that other boy left the house soon after he brought you in." Tsunami said.

"Brought me in?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yeah he went ahead of the group and brought you here, he's a nice boy." Tsunami explained.

"I see." Kakashi said.

Downstairs Sakura and Sasuke were sitting at the large table.

Sakura sat in her chair with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor impatiently, "Grr, where the hell is Naruto?!" Sakura shouted.

"Hmm." Sasuke replied as he was eating his rice and fish. _"Where is that idiot?"_ he thought to himself.

"Hey what are you thinking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Oh okay…" Sakura said sadly, _"GRR, WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO DISTANT!!" _Inner Sakura yelled.

"_Kids."_ Tazuna said in his mind.

Down by the river Naruto was high in a large tree taking a well deserved nap. There was the almost inaudible sound of a twig breaking. There was a sudden glare imbedding into a tree just above a squirrels head.

Naruto leapt from the branch and landed on the ground, "Hehe, sorry about that little guy, but you shouldn't have snuck up on me like that." Naruto said as he pulled the kunai he threw out of the tree.

"I guess I should head back now." He said and started to walk back to Tazuna's house.

"Hey everyone I'm back…" Naruto stated to say as he walked through the door when suddenly he was struck extremely hard in the head.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sakura yelled.

"I was out taking a nap in a tree where it was quiet, damn you hit really hard you know that?" Naruto said.

"Hmp, stupid dobe." Sasuke said quietly.

"What you say!" Naruto demanded he was now face to face with Sasuke.

"I said stupid dobe!" Sasuke said back loudly.

"You want to take this outside?" Naruto asked.

"You aren't worth my time." Sasuke said.

"Ha, you're just scared of me because of what happened six years ago." Naruto retorted

This made something in Sasuke snap, "Fine let's take this outside!" Sasuke agreed.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Shouted a voice.

They looked over and saw Kakashi standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kakashi-san, you should be resting." Said Tsunami.

"Its alright, I'm fine, so you guys want to fight eh, well get ready you're going to have a sparing match in five minuets."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with angry faces then looked away quickly "Hmp!" they both said.

Five minuets later Naruto and Sasuke stood in a large circle made by Kakashi, "Alright, the rules are simple hand to hand and no use of **deadly** techniques, alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Ok then….begin!" Kakashi shouted.

Sasuke leapt into the air and attempted to kick Naruto in the head, but Naruto caught his leg, recovered quickly and placed both hands on the ground and tried to fling Naruto into the air with his captured leg.

Naruto saw this course of action and decided to go with it, Naruto's feet left the ground and Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach.

Sasuke smirked, but then Naruto burst into smoke, _"Damn!"_ Sasuke shouted in his mind, he tried to jump but something caught his leg and he was buried shoulder deep into the ground.

"Well, I guess this means I win?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a mocking way.

"_Damn, how do I keep losing to this guy, I know I'm better than this, better than him!" _Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto and his hair casted a shadow over his eyes.

"Well since we got that out of the way we can begin your training, meet me in the forest in half an hour." Kakashi said and he disappeared.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his collar and pulled him out of the ground, "Good match." Naruto said and held out his hand to Sasuke, Sasuke was staring at the ground and suddenly slapped Naruto's hand away and walked off.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in a scared and surprised voice and went off after him.

Naruto started walking into the forest, "Sasuke…I hope for your sake you won't go along with Orochimaru this time, because I won't go easy on you." He said to himself quietly.

Nearby, hiding amongst the trees Kakashi couldn't help but to hear what Naruto said, "Sasuke? Orochimaru? What the hell is he talking about?" He said to himself.

Two hours later team 7 was gathered in a small clearing, "Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Could you keep it down, I kind of enjoy the rest time we get from his constant lateness." Naruto said as he lounged against a tree.

Sasuke sat against a tree saying nothing at all still looking angry.

Suddenly three kunai imbedded the ground in front of the three Genin.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted friendly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, well you see I lost my favorite book and it took me a while to find it." Kakashi explained.

"Liar!" Sakura said angrily.

"Any the training I'm going to give you is…tree climbing." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Sasuke were dumb-struck and Naruto couldn't looked like he couldn't care less.

"Tree climbing, you're going to make us climb trees?!" Sasuke said angrily

"Precisely, mastering this skill will help you defeat Zabuza." Kakashi explained.

"How is that?" Sakura asked.

"Well this training exercise will help you learn chakra control, which in turn will help you perform jutsu without exhausting yourselves too soon into a fight, so all you have to do is…" He stood on his branch and put his fingers in the ram sigh, "gather the chakra to the souls of your feet and try walking on the trunk of the tree." Kakashi explained as he walked down the tree.

"This will be easy." Sasuke said.

The three Genin placed their fingers in the ram sign and gathered chakra at the bottoms of their feet and ran towards the tree.

Sasuke got about five steps on the tree before he was pushed off of the tree, _"Damn I used too much chakra that time!"_ He cursed himself.

Sakura did quite well she made it to a branch about fifteen feet off the ground.

And Naruto…well Naruto was quietly napping on a high branch near the top of the tree.

"Well that was good Sakura, Sasuke you need to limit the amount of chakra you use, and Naruto well great job." Kakashi said

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said lazily as he relaxed against a tree.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with training and improvement.

"Well we should end our training for today." Kakashi said.

The four went back to Tazuna's house for dinner.

As they all sat at the table they had a nice meal consisting of some fish, beef and rice.

After dinner they all sat around the table doing miscellaneous activities, Sasuke was brooding, Naruto and Kakashi were playing Go, Tazuna was drinking sake, Tsunami was washing the dishes, Inari was just sitting there, and Sakura was looking at a picture on the wall.

"This picture looks ripped, Inari you were staring at it all through dinner, who was ripped from it?" Sakura asked.

"It's my husband." Tsunami said.

"He was known as a hero in these parts." Tazuna said.

When this was said Inari got up and left the room.

"Dad, what have I told you about saying that!" Tsunami said angrily and chased after Tsunami.

"So tell us about him" Kakashi said.

Tazuna went on and explained how Inari met him and how he had saved the village.

They all went to bed and awoke the next morning for more training, Naruto disappeared for hours while the others climbed trees.

When done near sunset they traveled back to Tazuna's house, about an hour after they arrived Naruto came in looking like a complete mess.

He sat down at the table and everyone stared at him, "What?!" He said.

"What have you been doing Naruto?!" Sakura demanded.

"Training, duh." He said.

"You're a complete mess, what kind of training have you been doing?" Sakura asked.

"Well not to be rude, but it's not really any of your business, but lets just say I've been training hard." He replied.

"What's the point of training?" Inari said, "You're all just going to die by Gatoh's hand anyway!"

"Inari that was uncalled for, apologize!" Tsunami scolded.

"Why, I'm just giving them advice to save their lives," He said, "and you, you train more than the rest and for what you're no stronger than the rest, I bet you'll even get killed first because of your cocky attitude, what will your family and friends think then, huh!?" Inari yelled at Naruto.

Naruto's hair casted a shadow over his eyes, then he turned to Inari with a look of anger in his eyes and his hand clenching his glass, "You think that just because your father died you can feel sorry for yourself, I've seen you all you do is cry in your room when your alone, your weak and a big baby!" He said angrily and he got up and left the house.

Inari was in tears and rushed out of the house as well, Inari sat at the boardwalk his face wet from tears. Kakashi sat next to him, "Inari, your grandfather told us the story about your father, but what you said to Naruto was indeed uncalled for." Kakashi said sympathetically, "You see, Naruto has had a hard life, he hasn't known the love of a family, or the joy of having friends, he is deeply detested in our village by most of the people and he didn't even know why for the longest time, but he's lived through it all and I've never seen him cry. Well think on that, I'm going inside." And with that Kakashi left.

The next day at breakfast they were all eating quietly, "Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. Everyone looked around, "I'm not sure," Tsunami said, "I don't think he came back last night."

Sasuke got up from the table and headed toward the door, "Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Out." He replied.

Out deep in the forest a figure was wandering around with a basket around their arm, the figure bent down to gather some medicinal plants when a bird landed on their shoulder, "Hello." The figure said in a quiet voice. The figure stood and looked over and saw a young boy lying on the ground, he was filthy and he seemed to be asleep.

The figure walked toward the boy, suddenly the figure remembered the boy, he was the boy who held his own against Zabuza. The figure bent down, their hand reaching slowly for the boy's throat, his hand lowered and shook him awake instead.

Naruto jerked awake, "Uhh.." he moaned as he sat up, he looked at the figure standing in front of him, _"Haku?"_ He thought.

"You shouldn't sleep out here, you'll catch a cold." Haku said, "What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked.

"I'm training." Naruto replied, "I need to get stronger, I have many precious people to protect."

"Oh, so you have precious people, training to protect them is a good way to get strong." Haku said.

"Yeah I know, but lets stop with the formalities." Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" Haku said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about, hunter-nin." Naruto said.

Haku's eyes widened a little, "So you know who I am, do you plan on killing me here?" He asked.

"No, I don't plan on killing you, how about you and Zabuza forget all of this you're doing and come to Konoha with me and my team?" Naruto asked.

"That is a tempting offer, but ill have to refuse." Haku said as he got up, "Goodbye…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied.

"Ok, Naruto." Haku said as he walked away.

"Just think about what I said." Naruto said. Haku heard him but said nothing.

Sasuke was walking in the forest when he passed by a person he didn't know, he paid no mind to Haku because he spotted Naruto, "You were gone all night, everyone is worried." Sasuke said though it sounded like it hurt as he said it.

"Yeah, but what do you want." Naruto asked.

"I just came to find you so everyone would shut up and stop worrying about you." Sasuke said starting to get angry.

"Yeah, but what is it that _you _want to ask me." Naruto asked menacingly.

Sasuke growled, "I…I was wondering if you could help me with my training." He said, which caused him severe pain in his pride.

A wide grin appeared over Naruto's face, "Well sure I could help, but the way you acted towards me the other day wasn't very nice." Naruto said.

"Well about that…" Sasuke began, _"Damn, I'm really going to hate myself for saying this." _He told himself, "I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was just angry." He finished, his pride felt as if it was impaled by a kunai with an explosion note attached to it.

"Alright since you apologized, lets go somewhere else to continue your training." Naruto said as he got up and started walking off.

Kakashi was well hidden in a nearby tree, _"What in the world could he have possibly been doing to push him that hard?"_ He asked himself, he leapt from his tree to the spot Naruto had been lying in, "There doesn't seem to be any indication he was training over here…" He looked down and saw a chunk of a tree, he took a few steps away from where Naruto was found, the sight pushed him to the brink of insanity, "What in the hell did he do!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke was panting hard, "I-I made it to the top." He said.

"Yep, lets head back." Naruto said.

When the door opened everyone saw the sight of Sasuke being supported by Naruto, "He made it to the top." Naruto said.

"Great job Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Good work." Kakashi congratulated.

They all sat down to eat dinner, Naruto laid his left hand on the table and ate with his right.

"What's wrong with your hand, Naruto?" Tsunami asked

Naruto quickly took his hand off the table, "Oh its nothing, really don't worry." He assured her.

"Are you sure, it was twitching and trembling?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Please, don't worry about me." Naruto told her.

After dinner, everyone sat around and conversed, "Naruto." Kakashi said, "I need to speak with you." He sounded serious.

Naruto followed Kakashi out of the house and a little ways into the forest, "Alright I'm going to cut to the chase, what kind of training were you doing last night?!" Kakashi demanded.

"Nothing too special, just some tree climbing and kage-bunshin training." Naruto said innocently.

"Don't lie to me, I saw your training area, it was completely desecrated, what the hell were you doing?!" Kakashi demanded again.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said calmly.

"Naruto, I'm just concerned about your safety." Kakashi said caringly, "We should at least speak to Sandaime-sama about it."

"Well actually, Sandaime-sama pretty much knows everything." Naruto admitted.

"Well in that case, I'll just speak with him when we return home." Kakashi said.

"Alright." Naruto agreed.

"Lets head back, we are all going to oversee the completion of the bridge tomorrow." Kakashi informed.

That next morning, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were all ready to go.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He's exhausted, let him sleep he'll catch up." Kakashi said.

Along with Tazuna the three arrived to the bridge to find all of the workers on the ground, "Wha-what happened!?" Tazuna exclaimed and ran over to the nearest body, "What happened!?"

"T-Tazuna, run, Gatos men are here, two of them, very powerful…" The man faded into unconsciousness.

Suddenly a thick mist shrouded the bridge.

"Long time no see Kakashi." A voice said from somewhere in the mist.

"Zabuza." Kakashi said with disgust, "I knew I would see you again soon."

Zabuza appeared as if out of nowhere along side him was Haku wearing his hunter-nin mask.

"And I was right about that boy beside you, he with you." Kakashi said.

"Very perceptive, Kakashi." Zabuza replied, "I see you still have those brats with you, and look at that one, he's still shaking."

Sasuke was indeed shacking but then he smirked, which surprised Zabuza, "I'm shacking from…anticipation!" He said fiercely.

"Well Haku, it seems you may have some competition." Zabuza told the young boy.

"Indeed, Zabuza-san." Haku replied, and he took a few steps toward team seven.

"Go for it Sasuke!" Kakashi encouraged.

"Right!" Sasuke yelled back and he charged forward at Haku with a kunai in hand, Haku threw senbon at Sasuke who easily knocked them away.

Sasuke slashed at Haku and Haku grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Heh, I've got you, you only have one free arm, so you cant perform any jutsu, but I've got you just where I want you!" Sasuke shouted, he pulled out another kunai in his free hand.

"That's where you're wrong, I have two advantages, there is water all over the battle field and I have occupied one of your hands." Haku said calmly, and he started making hand seals.

"He can make seals with one hand, incredible!" Kakashi shouted surprised.

"Suiton: Flying Water Needles!" Haku shouted and using his superior speed he jumped away quickly.

Hundreds of needles made of water rose above Sasuke, _"Not good, focus, remember your training."_ He told himself, he focused a lot of chakra to the bottoms of his feet.

There was a small explosion and Sasuke was in the air untouched, _"That was a close one."_ He said to himself.

"You're pretty good, I'll give you that, but you have no idea who you're dealing with." Sasuke said, he got into an unfamiliar fighting stance to everyone except Kakashi.

"Sasuke, how do you know that fighting style?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"You didn't think all I did was climb trees with Naruto, he knew this was coming and he taught me a few things." Sasuke explained.

"What kind of fighting style it that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It's…the killer tiger style, it is an advanced killing style, it is extremely hard to master, I'm guessing that he is only into the first steps of it?" Kakashi told Sakura._ "Naruto, just what the hell do you know?" _Kakashi was very curious about his idiotic student.

"Now, lets begin this!" Sasuke yelled and rushed forward ready to strike down his foe.

A/N: Yes cliffhanger a readers worst nightmare, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. R&R please.


	9. Raging Battles and New Alliances

**Naruto: A Second Chance**

A/N: Well hey there my loyal fans, well I've decided that I am going to continue with this story, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

"Now, lets begin this!" Sasuke shouted and rushed toward his foe.

Haku leapt back narrowly dodging Sasuke's knife. _"Close."_ Haku said to himself.

Haku slid on the ground as he swung his arm to unleash a barrage of senbon.

Sasuke had little time to reach and crossed his arms in an x-shape to block the senbon. Sasuke made a small grunt of pain as the senbon embedded into his arms.

"Not bad." Sasuke said, "But I'm just getting started!" Sasuke yelled. His image suddenly flickered and he appeared in front of Haku and back flip-kicked him into the air. "Now I have you right where I want you!" Sasuke shouted as he threw several shuriken in the air and made several hand seals, "Katon: Flaming Shuriken Spears!" The shuriken in the air were engulfed in flame and became spear shaped.

"_This doesn't look good."_ Haku said calmly to himself.

The spears flung themselves toward Haku as he hit the ground.

There was a huge explosion and heavy smoke.

Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna were all surprised at the display Sasuke just preformed.

"_Naruto, we have a lot to talk about when this mission is over."_ Kakashi said seriously to himself.

"_H-Haku, there's no way he couldn't have been defeated so easily."_ Zabuza told himself.

Sasuke was panting, "Hmp, I guess he wasn't so powerful after all…" Sasuke was cut off by a sudden chilling burst and the appearance of several mirrors.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Haku said.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke said confused, "What kind of technique is this?"

"It's a technique that only I possess, it is a technique I developed with my bloodline limit." Haku explained as he walked into one of the mirrors. "I didn't want to kill you, but now you leave me with no choice." His image appeared in every mirror and he threw hundreds of senbon at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Shouted Kakashi, he started to run towards Sasuke when Zabuza appeared in front of him.

"Sorry Kakashi, but your battle is with me!" Zabuza yelled as he swung his sword at Kakashi.

Kakashi back flipped away from Zabuza's blade, _"Damn."_ Kakashi said to himself, "Congratulations Zabuza, you're going to be the first person to see my Sharingan twice, but this will be your last time!" Kakashi raised his voice as he put his hand on his headband.

"Heh, not this time Kakashi, did you honestly think that after the last time I fought you I wouldn't find a way to beat your Sharingan?" Zabuza asked sinisterly.

"My partner analyzed our fight," Zabuza began, "and he analyzed your Sharingan and learned the secret behind it, you were using it to hypnotize me into thinking you could see the future and mimicked every move I made and then you would fool me into believing you, but not this time."

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna, don't leave his side for a second, understand?" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" She shouted back.

Meanwhile Sasuke was being beaten down by Haku, _"Damn, why the hell is this happening?!"_ Sasuke asked himself worriedly.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_ Sakura shouted concernedly in her mind, "Tazuna-san, I'm sorry, but I need to help Sasuke."

"I understand." Tazuna replied.

Sakura ran a little forward, "Sasuke-kun!" She shouted and threw a kunai to Sasuke.

"_Sakura!"_ He looked over and saw the kunai racing toward him, he smirked and reached his hand out for it.

The kunai was about to pass the mirrors, but it was caught by Haku, "I'm sorry, but I cant allow you defeat me." Haku said softly, "I must kill…" Haku was cut off because he was suddenly struck in the mask by several shuriken and fell out of the mirror, there was a huge cloud of smoke not too far off.

"Sorry I'm late," said a voice, "but I had to take care of a couple of men who were going to kidnap Tsunami." The smoke cleared and Naruto stood there with his arms folded.

"_Naruto!" _ They all yelled happily in their heads.

"Naruto," Kakashi yelled and Naruto looked over toward him, "after this, me and you are going to have a nice long talk."

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"I was wondering when you would join the battle." Haku said as he got up off of the ground.

"Well I had other things to deal with, Sasuke, go help out Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"No I want take on this guy!" Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "This guy is way out of your league, the only way for you to defeat him would be to use your Sharingan and you haven't awakened it yet. Let me deal with him, its not that I don't want your help, this is a personal thing." Naruto explained.

"Alright." Sasuke said in defeat.

"Kakashi-sensei, will you allow Sasuke help you out?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Kakashi replied.

"Alright, Haku, lets begin." Naruto said.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Haku shouted and a dome of mirrors appeared around Naruto.

Thousands of senbon flew at Naruto and Naruto leapt into the air and was flying up to the top-most mirror. "You won't be able to destroy it, Naruto…" Haku words were lost as Naruto, who built up a lot of chakra in his right foot, smashed cleanly through the mirror.

"Haku, I know your technique all to well." Naruto said.

"But how?" Haku asked.

"Because believe it or not we have fought before." Naruto said.

"But…nevermind, let us just battle." Hauk said.

"Alright, but just so you know, that little dome of your wont be enough against me!" Naruto yelled and got into his fighting pose.

"I never thought I would need to use this technique." Haku said, "Demonic Ice Mirrors: Mobile Attack!" Haku yelled and a mirror appeared behind him. He stepped into the mirror and it disappeared.

"What the?" Naruto said with widened eyes.

One hundred senbon impaled Naruto in the back and he fell forward.

"Please forgive me, Naruto." Haku said sadly.

"For what?" Naruto said.

"What impossible!" Haku said in a frightened voice and looked toward Naruto's voice just in time to be kicked in the face.

"Replacement." Naruto said and sure enough there was a stone slab with senbon imbedded into it.

"Your mirrors are fast, but me, well I am much faster." Naruto said.

Haku got up, "Then this shall be an interesting battle."

The others on the bridge were watching in awe of the speed the two shinobi were displaying.

"I think that we should continue our battle, Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"Yes, I think that as well." Zabuza replied.

The mist thickened and Zabuza faded out of sight.

Sasuke was anxious.

"Stay calm Sasuke," Kakashi said, "I wont let him kill anyone on this team."

"Right." Sasuke said. _"But where could he be?" _Sasuke thought.

No sooner had Sasuke thought about that there was a shout.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke didn't react in time to dodge the sword completely and it slashed down his chest.

Sasuke fell back with a large slash going down his chest, he was bleeding badly, _"No, I-I cant die here, I cant die until I kill him, kill Itachi!" _Sasuke's eyes shot wide open just in time to see a blade about to impale him. He rolled over seconds before the blade made impact.

"You dodged it?" Zabuza snarled, "Th-those eyes!"

"The Sharingan!" Zabuza shouted.

Sasuke looked up and saw Zabuza towering over him with fear and anger in his eyes.

"So you're an Uchiha?" Zabuza said, "I will get great pleasure in this…" But Zabuza would get no pleasure for he was suddenly ambushed by a pack of dogs, "What in the hell?"

"Sasuke, move aside and let me deal with this." Kakashi's voice said.

Sasuke rolled over as much as he could to the bridge railing and sat up.

"Now Zabuza since I have you where I want you, I can finally end this!" Kakashi shouted, "Now Zabuza you are about to witness my own original technique!"

Kakashi began to gather chakra in his hand, it was becoming visible and it began to disperse the mist.

"The chakra is visible?" Zabuza questioned, "What sort of monstrous technique is this?"

Meanwhile Naruto and Haku were having a very fast paced battle.

An ice mirror would suddenly appear and Haku would leap out of it at Naruto and Naruto would quickly parry and flicker away.

"How are you able to keep me at bay Naruto?" Haku asked, "Its as if you've experienced my attacks before, but that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Haku," Naruto said, "I just suppose, in a way, I have experienced your attacks before."

"But how?" Haku asked

"Now that is a long story, but there isn't time for it now," Naruto said, "Will you and consider coming to the Leaf Village?"

"I-I don't know, I appreciate the offer, but I just don't think it would work out." Haku explained.

"Well…" Naruto started to say but was interrupted by a sudden spike of massive chakra.

"Kakashi!" Naruto said quickly.

"Zabuza!" Haku yelled.

Kakashi was almost finished charging his technique, "This is my own original technique, Rikiri, or also know as Chidori!" Kakashi explained.

The attack was finished charging, "Now you die, Zabuza!" Kakashi started running toward Zabuza.

Zabuza started to laugh evilly, "You really think that you've won?" Zabuza questioned.

The scroll Kakashi used to summon the dogs was suddenly cut in half by one of Zabuza's Mizu bunshin, the dogs disappeared and Zabuza lifted up his huge sword and swung it downward.

"_Shit! This isn't good, but I cant stop now!"_ Kakashi yelled in his head.

"Ahhh!" Zabuza and Kakashi both yelled.

Then everything felt like it stopped, Kakashi and Zabuza had their eyes wide open and the mist was completely gone.

Kakashi and Zabuza stood about a foot apart, Kakashi's arm was outstretched, Chidori still roaring, and Naruto was bent down on one knee with Kakashi's arm in his grip. And Zabuza Stood with his sword in a half slice with Haku holding onto the blades handle.

"Now that, is enough." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto?" Kakashi asked confused. _"He moved so fast I didn't even see him."_

"Haku?" Zabuza asked just as confused. _"What the hell is going on?"_

"Lets stop this pointless battle, Zabuza, why chase after something as pointless as revenge when all it will do is lead you into battles that you cant win?" Naruto asked.

"And just what would you know about revenge, you're just a kid." Zabuza said.

"I know way more about revenge and death than you would think." Naruto replied back.

"Zabuza, listen to what he has to say." Haku said.

"Zabuza, come to Konoha with us, I'm sure I can convince the Hokage to help you become Leaf ninja." Naruto said.

"Heh, kid you just don't understand, I don't want to be a shinobi of a hidden village, I just want the destruction of the Mist."

"That is a stupid thing to chase Zabuza, the Mist couldn't be destroyed by just the two of you, it's a suicide mission." Naruto argued.

"Yes, I suppose your right, but I don't want to become a leaf shinobi." Zabuza replied.

"Then I have another proposition for you." Naruto started.

"And that would be?" Zabuza asked.

"Become my eyes and ears of the world, travel around and follow a particular organization that will cause hell for everyone."

"Because, I can help you out when your in a bad situation, it will be a partner ship between the three of us." Naruto said.

"And why would I agree to this?" Zabuza questioned.

"Because…" Naruto sighed, "Alright, do this for me and in a few years time I will help you take out the Mist."

"And why would you do that?" Zabuza wondered.

"Because I have a grudge against the Mist, don't ask me what it is, but I wouldn't regret their destruction."

"Well now, I think we might have a deal here." Zabuza said.

"Making deals behind my back, Zabuza?" Came a voice.

"Gatoh." Zabuza said with disgust.

"And here I was thinking I would only have to kill you and your partner, but I guess ill need to take care of these vermin as well." Gatoh said.

"Oh wow the big bad crime lord Gatoh." Naruto said sarcastically, "I'm so frightened."

"Watch who you are talking to boy!" Gatoh barked.

"Or what?" Naruto whispered in Gatoh's ear, "You'll kill me?"

Gatoh stood fixed to the spot, his face drained of color, "H-how did you?" he looked over at Zabuza and the others and Naruto was there as well, "You're over there?"

"Don't underestimate a shinobi, Zabuza would you like to do the honors, as a closure of our deal?" Naruto asked.

"Naturally." Zabuza replied.

"Men, kill them all!" Gatoh yelled and looked at his mercenaries who were all on the ground, beaten down, "Sorry boss." One of them said before he collapsed.

"I already took them out." Naruto said.

Zabuza ran toward Gatoh and cleaved him right in half.

"Well I guess that ends that." Naruto said.

A few days later and the bridge was complete and the Wave country had regained their courage, after Inari gathered the village to fight against Gatoh, but arrived after his death.

Team 7 stood across Zabuza and Haku in front of the fully complete bridge.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways for now." Naruto said.

"Yes, I believe it is." Haku replied.

"Here." Naruto handed them a scroll, "If you need to contact me open the scroll and call my name, I have an identical scroll and I carry it around everywhere."

"Alright, so we part ways." Zabuza said.

"Yes it is." Kakashi said and held out his hand to Zabuza, who hesitated but shook it.

They started walking away in opposite directions.

"Goodbye Naruto thank you for everything!" Inari yelled.

Naruto waved back to all of the villagers.

"So what should we name the bridge, dad?" Tsunami asked.

"I was thinking 'The Great Naruto Bridge'" Tazuna said.

"I think that is a perfect name." Tsunami replied.

Team seven was walking through the forest. "Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"I think we all deserve an explanation, about all of this, right Sasuke, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

Naruto sighed, "Listen I promise, I will explain everything when we get back to the village, it will be us and the Hokage, alright?" Naruto reasoned.

"Fair enough." Kakashi replied.

Team 7 arrived back to the leaf village the next day and were all sitting in the Hokage's office.

"So Naruto, you are going to explain everything leading up to now?" the Sandaime asked.

"Well not everything, just what's important." Naruto replied. "But first things first, Sasuke, Sakura, you need to know that I was the carrier of the Kyuubi." The shock on their faces was answer enough.

"Was?" Kakashi asked.

"Well it goes like this…" Naruto started, he explained, leaving out major details because of the presence of Sasuke and Sakura.

"I don't think I can take this much more." Sakura said suddenly interrupting Naruto.

"Sasuke please escort miss Haruno out." The Sandaime softly ordeded.

Sasuke was reluctant, but took Sakura out of the room. When the door shut, Naruto sighed in relief, "Well now that their gone, we can get down to business." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't want to give all of the details in front of them, especially Sasuke." Naruto replied, "Such as who destroyed the village."

"Was it Itachi?" The Kakashi asked.

"No, I…killed Itachi before the destruction of Konoha." Naruto answered.

"You killed Itachi?" Kakashi asked very surprised, "Amazing."

"Yes, but it was Sasuke and Orochimaru who destroyed Konoha."

The Sandaime dropped his coffee mug on the floor and it shattered spraying coffee everywhere. "Did you just say Orochimaru?"

"Yes, shortly after the Chunin exams, he attacked Sasuke and gave him the cursed seal, which ultimately led Sasuke to join Orochimaru to gain power to kill Itachi, ha, I bet Sasuke would stop hating him if he knew the truth." Naruto said, the last part mostly to himself.

"The truth, about what?" Kakashi asked, apparently intrigued.

"Oh, damn, I said that out loud, oh well what's the use," Naruto began, "Itachi killed his clan for other reasons than you might think…"

"What do you mean?" Sandaime asked.

"The reason Itachi killed the Uchiha clan, was to save Sasuke." Naruto started, "Orochimaru brainwashed the elders of the Uchiha clan into giving him Itachi, but when that plan didn't work out, on account of Itachi becoming too powerful at such a young age and couldn't be easily controlled, he decided to set his eyes on Sasuke. The elder Uchiha's brainwashed everyone else in the clan, except for Itachi of course, to give up Sasuke when he was six. But when Itachi found out, he became furious and decided to take matters into his own hands and exterminate his clan so Sasuke wouldn't fall into Orochimaru's hands, ha, some good that did." Naruto finished.

"So Itachi, killed his clan for all of the right reasons, why didn't he let anyone know about this?" Kakashi asked.

"Because he didn't want Orochimaru to know, so he spread it out that he just wanted to test his abilities." Naruto said.

"And how is it that you know all of this, Naruto?" the Sandaime asked.

"Because Itachi told me, before he died." Naruto looked away, "That selfish bastard, he felt guilty that Sasuke joined Orochimaru after everything he did to prevent it, so he allowed me to kill him." Naruto finished.

"Wow, this is…a lot to take in." The Sandaime said.

"Yes but there is a whole lot more, I hope you have a lot of free time." Naruto said and began to explain almost everything down to small details.

Well this is the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope your glad I decided to continue, because this is my most popular story. Well thank you for reading and R&R my loyal fans.


	10. The Chunin Exams

**Naruto: A Second Chance**

A/N: Hello my good people. I deeply apologize for the long absence. I hope you can forgive me. Now this chapter will feature the Chunin Exams.

Chapter 10: The Chunin Exams

Naruto was snoozing lightly on his bed. He was suddenly awoken by a knock on the door. He got up to answer it, it was Sakura. He yawned and scratched the back of his head, "What brings you here Sakura?" He asked.

"May I come in?" She asked, abruptly averting her eyes. Naruto stepped aside to let her in. She walked in and sat down on Naruto's couch. Naruto went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of orange juice. He walked into the room and handed Sakura a glass and sat down on a chair across from the couch. They were quiet for a few minuets then Sakura suddenly said, "All of what you said was true right?"

Naruto looked away, "Yeah."

"About the village being destroyed, you unleashing the Kyubi, coming back in time…all of it?" She asked.

"All true…" Naruto confirmed.

"You trained Sasuke in the Land of Waves." She said. Naruto looked up into her eyes, they looked determined, "Please train me Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Train you?" He asked. Sakura nodded. Naruto's mouth cracked into a smile, "Sakura I would be glad to train you, but the thing is…." He didn't get to finish his sentence before Sakura stood up and turned away from him.

"I get it," She said, "It's because I'm weak and not worth you time, right?"

Naruto stood up as well, "No, no, no." He said, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Sakura demanded.

"Well something is coming up very soon and we wouldn't have much time." Naruto explained.

"What's coming up?" Sakura asked.

"The Chunin Exams." Naruto said, "The turning point of our lives."

"Turning point?" Sakura said confused. She sat back down to hear Naruto out. Naruto sat back down as well.

"Well you see, back in my past life when we did the Chunin Exams our entire lives changed." Naruto said, memories flooding back, "We competed against old friends, faced terrifying and powerful rivals, fought other shinobi who wanted to kill us. And most of all…we found ourselves."

"Wow…" Sakura said, "Was it really that life changing?"

"Yeah, it was so challenging yet so amazing." Naruto said.

Sakura was about to say something when she was interrupted by a cloud of smoke. Out of the cloud came Kakashi. "Yo." He said with a small wave of his hand.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, "What brings you here?"

"I just came here to give you both these," He reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out two slips of paper. "Your participation slips for the Chunin Exams."They took the slips, "It begins in three days." Kakashi said and gave them a little wave before disappearing.

Sakura was looking at her slip with excitement and anticipation.

"Sakura." Naruto said, she looked at him, "We have three days."

"Three days for what?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed, "Didn't you ask me to train you?"

"Oh yeah!" Sakura remembered, "But we only have three days."

"So?" Naruto said, "I prepared Sasuke to fight a Jounin-level shinobi in a few days."

"True…" Sakura said, "But to be fair, Sasuke-kun is a whole lot better than me…"

"Not true!" Naruto said, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "You have way better chakra control that Sasuke. You could surpass him if you tried."

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course." Naruto said with a wide smile on his face.

Sakura looked down, then back up with a smile, "When do we begin?" She asked.

"Begin what?" The voice belonged to Sasuke, who was standing a few feet from her.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, "Where is Naruto?" she asked looking around.

"Naruto?" Saskue asked, "He's still back in the Hokage Tower."

Sakura took another look around and realized she was a little ways away from the Hokage Tower. "But I was just talking to Naruto at his house." She said to herself.

"What?" Sasuke asked, "I was just told to escort you out of the room as Naruto was explaining his crazy story. Then you started to get a little dazed."

"But…but…" Sakura was so confused.

Sasuke grabbed her hand, "You were daydreaming. Its obvious."

"I guess…" Sakura said. Sasuke started to pull her.

"Lets get you some tea to clear your head." He said. Sakura blushed, _"He's never been this nice to me, it must have been Naruto's story."_ She told herself. A few minuets later they were sitting at a tea shop, silently drinking their green tea. Sakura was looking into her cup when Sasuke said her name. She looked over at him and his face was very close to hers, as if he was going into a kiss. _"No way, this is really happening!"_ She started to lean in as well but came to a revelation, remembering how Naruto grabbed her shoulder. She pushed Sasuke away and made a hand sign, "Kai!" She shouted.

The world melted around Sakura, revealing Naruto's apartment. "Nice work. You've just passed your first real test." Naruto said.

Sakura got angry, "The hell was that?" She demanded, standing up and raising a fist.

"You're the one who wants trained." Naruto replied, "And this is exactly how I was trained."

"The same way you were trained?" Sakura asked, "Who trained you?"

Naruto suddenly grew a little serious, "It's nothing." He said, "And please, don't mention what I just said. Please."

"Okay…" Sakura said, _"That's weird, he doesn't want anyone to know who trained him."_ She thought.

"Now then, we have three days." Naruto said getting up. He walked into his room and came out with a bag full of scrolls and other objects. "Lets get training."

Three days later Team Seven was waiting on the bridge they established as their rally point. Naruto leaned against a rail, Sakura next to him and Sasuke was across from them, trying not to look at Naruto. Yet again Kakashi was late, three hours today.

"Yo." Kakashi said, appearing on one of the bridges rails.

Instead of shouting at him they all gave him an evil glare. "Okay…now today is the big day." Kakashi said, "Are you all ready."

They all nodded. Kakashi looked at Sakura, "Sakura, I mean no disrespect at all when I say this. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Sakura gave him a determined look, "More than ready!" she said boldly, giving him a thumbs-up and a wink.

"Good." Kakashi said, and pulled out his book, "I guess I'll see you guys later." Kakashi disappeared.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura didn't even look at him, "Don't worry about me Sasuke-kun," She said firmly, "I can handle myself."

They made their way to the Chunin Exam building. They were about halfway there when Konohamaru flew past Naruto, with Narutos headband. "Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Ha!" Konohamaru shouted, "Try and catch me!" He stuck his tongue out and started to run. Naruto raced after him, up until Konohamaru ran into a man with paint on his face and a large bandaged object on his back.

"Hey you little punk." He said as he picked up Konohamaru, "That kind of hurt." Konohamaru struggled to get free.

"Let him go Kankuro," Said a blond girl with four ponytails, "We don't want to cause trouble."

"I will Temari," Said Kankuro, "Right after a little pounding."

"I suggest you let him go." Said Naruto, standing a few yards away.

"And what do you think you're going to do about it, chump?" Kankuro asked.

Naruto was suddenly in Kankuro's face. _"He's fast!" _Kankuro thought as he let Konohamaru go and jumped away from Naruto. Kankuro started to reach for the object on his back when a voice came out of nowhere, "Don't even try it." It was a young redheaded boy, with the character for 'love' above his left eye. Sand swirled around the boy and he appeared between Kankuro and Naruto.

"I apologize for this imbecile's actions." The boy said.

"No problem," Naruto said, he leaned forward a little to finish his sentence, "Gaara."

Gaara didn't look surprised at all, though Naruto didn't think he would. "You know who I am?"

"I know enough about you to say this," He leaned in very close and whispered, "If you ever harm my friends…**I will kill you**." He sat the last part demonically. He pulled away as Sasuke and Sakura caught up.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said, "Just having a little talk with our friends from the Sand Village. See you guys at the exams." Naruto started to walk away, his team following him. As he passed Gaara, they exchanged glances in the corners of their eyes.

As Naruto's team moved off into the distance, Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara who was shivering, "Whats wrong?" they asked.

"I…I want his blood." Gaara said thirstily. Temari and Kankuro exchanged looks of fear.

"Naruto who was that?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara…" Naruto stopped and looked at his team mates, "Whatever you do, don't mess with him…he wont hesitate to kill you."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. They made it to the exam building and walked up the stairs to the third floor. They got there just in time to see one kid push a girl down then punch another kid. Naruto didn't stop to watch, he tried walking past the bully kid.

"Whoa there guy." Said the kid, "You don't look tough enough for this exam."

"You think so?" Naruto asked innocently, "I don't feel especially confident."

"Then you should back down." The kid said nastily.

"I'll take you advice." Naruto replied, placing his hand on the guys shoulder. "Hey, there's a spider on you shoulder." The kid crushed the spider only to have another one appear. He started to crush them all, freaking out in the process.

Everyone in the room was staring at the kid, very confused. It looked like he was dancing around slapping himself. He suddenly exploded into smoke and everybody saw him for what he was, a Chunin. Naruto turned to everybody else, "We're on the second floor by the way." He pointed the sign above the door, which turned changed before their eyes. Naruto started to walk away, along with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey wait." Said a voice Naruto could never forget. "What's your name?"

"Its not polite to demand a name from someone without giving your name first," Naruto replied, "Hyuuga Neji." Naruto and his team just kept walking. They walked into a large open room that led to the stairs to the third floor.

"Excuse me!" Yelled another voice Naruto recognized. The kid Naruto saw get punched jumped into the room, "I am Rock Lee, what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Lee said, "Please fight me?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"No thanks." Naruto simply replied.

"Why?" Lee asked, "I am the number one Genin in Konoha, and I want to test my abilities on you."

Naruto laughed, "That's a lie. Hyuuga Neji is the supposed 'number one Genin' but then again that's a falsehood as well."

Lee looked slightly taken aback, "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto was in Lee's face before he could blink, "Because I am." Lee stumbled backwards. "Now if you'll excuse me." Naruto turned away and continued to walk away, but not before he noticed Sasuke deactivating his Sharingan. _"Well isn't that flattering, he's trying to copy me."_

When they left the room Naruto stopped, "Sasuke."

"What?" He replied.

"Don't copy me." Naruto turned around, "Just because you mimic my techniques doesn't mean you can pull them off."

Sasuke got mad, "Are you trying to say that I'm not good enough to do what you do?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Naruto replied.

Sasuke lunged at Naruto using the intense speed he just saw, when he was where Naruto was he got slammed into a wall. "I saw that." Naruto jeered.

"But how? I did exactly what you did." Sasuke said, angry with himself.

"You may have done what I did, but your body isn't conditioned to move as fast as mine." Naruto explained, "Now do you understand what I said earlier?"

Sasuke looked down, "Yeah." He admitted. Naruto pulled him off the wall and they continued to the room. When they arrived Kakashi was standing in front of the door.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Just wanted to wish you guys luck again," He said, "The Chunin Exams are no pushover. Some of the people here wont hesitate to kill you if they need too."

"It wouldn't be a challenge if they didn't." Naruto replied, "And besides Kakashi-sense, I remember these exams very well. I think we'll be okay."

Kakashi nodded, "Of course. But Naruto you must remember that you need to stay secretive about yourself." He looked at Sakura and Sasuke, "That goes for you guys as well, don't let out Naruto's secret."

"I wont." Sakura said.

Sasuke grunted in confirmation.

"Good." Kakashi gave them a small wave and disappeared.

They walked into the room, Naruto wasn't phased, but Sasuke and Sakura were slightly shocked by the amount of people.

"Well look whose here." Said the cocky voice belonging to none other than Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kiba." Sasuke said, "They let you out of the kennel early today?"

Kiba smirked, "No kennel could hold me and Akamaru back today." The little dog on his head barked.

"Might want to watch out Kiba, I heard fleas have been going around." Naruto joked.

"The only parasite I know is on my team." Kiba replied.

"What's that?" asked a sudden, quiet voice.

"What?" Kiba asked, "Oh nothing Shino, just chatting up with some old friends."

"I see." Shino said, he looked at Naruto and gave him a slight nod. Unknown to everyone else Naruto and Shino were better friends than anyone thought. Naruto nodded back, then he noticed someone behind Shino.

"Hey there Hinata." Naruto said. He heard a small yelp, then the shy kunoichi moved out of her teammates shadow.

"H-hello there N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly. She touched her fingers together as she usually did when she was nervous. "You look well…"

"I am." Naruto replied, Hinata smiled slightly.

The good mood was interrupted by a loud scream, "Sasuke-kun!" Ino leapt on Sasuke's back.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah leave him alone you boar!" Sakura yelled.

"Aw don't feel inferior Sakura," Ino taunted, "You are, but you don't need to fell like you are."

"Get off." Sasuke said once more, putting some force in his words. Ino quickly got off of his back and pouted.

"All this commotion is troublesome." Said a lazy voice.

"Always the whiny one, eh Shikamaru?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. There was a crunching sound and the hungry shinobi Chouji walked up to everybody.

"Wow all nine of us rookies are here." Kiba said, "This exam should be good."

"Well hi there my young friends." They all looked to the voice, a guy a little older than them with silver hair. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto."

Naruto didn't show it on his face, but inside he felt so much anger he could barely control himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Shino. Naruto looked him in the eye and nodded, _"Control you anger Naruto, you can kill Kabuto later."_ He told himself.

Kabuto was saying something about the cards that had the statistics on every Genin in the exam. Sasuke asked about Gaara and Lee, the two people who Naruto confronted earlier. Naruto let his gaze fall to Neji, who gave him an evil glare. He then looked over to the Sound Genin. They tried to avoid his gaze. Kabuto was explaining the reason for the massive amount of Genin when he threw down and insult about the Sound Village. While everybody was distracted by the Sound shinobi assault Naruto took the time to quickly make a clone and use a camouflage technique. The clone went behind Kabuto and when he went to dodge the attack aimed at him, Naruto's clone pushed Kabuto forward. Kabuto was struck in the face as well as hit by the sound. He flew back into a wall. Naruto smirked to in his head.

"What the hell?" Kabuto asked, bleeding from the lip, he shot forward and vomited.

"Settle down you idiots!" Yelled an angry voice, "Sound shinobi, if you wish to continue with this exam I suggest you stop roughhousing!"

"Sorry." Said the lead one, Dosu as Naruto rembered, "I guess we're just nervous."

"I am Morino Ibiki, the proctor for the first test of the Chunin Exams." Ibiki said, "Take you seats and prepare for the written exam."

Everybody in the room looked at each other, all thinking the same thing, _"Written test?!"_

Everyone was seated at their desks, Naruto's head was propped up by his arm. "Hello Naruto-kun." Said Hinata quietly.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto replied, with his usual big grin.

"Are you as nervous for this as I am" She asked, so quietly Naruto barely even heard her.

"Not one bit." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him like he was crazy.

"But you hate written tests." She said.

"Yeah, but lets just say I know exactly what we're getting into." Naruto replied.

"Everyone be quiet I'm about to explain the rules!" Ibiki shouted. He spent the next few minuets explaining the rules and answering the questions he specifically said not to be asked in the first place.

Everybody was trying to get the answers by any means necessary, except for Naruto, who sat back in his chair and was lost in thought. He felt a pair of eyes on him, he stealthily looked over at none other than Sasuke, most likely trying to copy his answers. _"I just got a funny idea."_ He thought to himself. He put his pencil onto the paper and started to write as fast as he could.

Sasuke was following Naruto's writing determinedly. When Naruto put down his pencil Sasuke did the same and looked down at his paper, "What the hell?" he asked.

His paper read:

_1._ _I enjoy wearing frilly pink dresses._

_2. I love snakes, and not just the kind that slither on the ground._

_3. I enjoy long walks on the beach with other men._

_4. If I had one cent for every time I thought I sucked, I would be rich…er._

_5. I think I will come out of the closet soon._

Sasuke stopped reading after number 5. He was so furious that he almost leapt up from his chair and killing Naruto.

Naruto could barely contain his laughter, Hinata looked at his paper and blushed. Naruto looked at her and tried to explain, "Its not what you think, Sasuke was copying me so I made him write really stupid and ridiculous things."

Hinata let out a small laugh, "I see…its kind of funny I suppose."

At nearly the end of the test and with more than half of the teams remaining, it was time for the tenth question.

"Alright, time for the tenth question!" Ibiki yelled. "But before I present it, anyone who doesn't think their up to par should quit now!"

Many people became nervous, after several minuets many teams gave up. Naruto sat back in his chair and stretched out.

Ibiki looked at him, "Well aren't we the confident one?"

Naruto looked him in the eye, "Not really," he replied, "I'm just unable to be interrogated, especially by an armature like you."

"What was that?" Ibiki asked viciously.

"You've seen some combat, maybe even killed a few people. So what?" Naruto asked, "You don't scare me." Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking straight into Ibiki's.

Ibiki didn't break his mask, but inside of his head he was truly frightened, _"This mere child has me frightened to hell. What the hell has he seen?" _

After their little conversation, nobody else decided to quit.

"Well since you have decided to answer the tenth question…you all pass." Ibiki said.

"What?" Almost everyone in the room asked.

"It was a test to see how you gather information under pressure of having your entire team fail." Ibiki said, he pulled off the bandana on his head, revealing the various nasty scars and burns and not to mention screw holes. Many of the students gasped. "Information gathering is one of the most important things in a battle. It can determine the outcome of life and death." He tied the bandana back on. "Also-" He was about to say something when something crashed through the window.

Two kunai imbedded themselves in the ceiling holding up a banner of congratulations. "Congratulations to all those who passed the first test!" Yelled a woman with purple hair. She looked around the room, "Wow Ibiki you must be slipping, there are so much more than usual."

"It's a good crowd this time around." Ibiki replied, looking at Naruto.

"If you say so." The woman said, "Listen up people! My name is Mitarashi Anko, your proctor for the second test of the Chunin Exams!"

The class just looked at her, dumbstruck. "Now you bunch of gutless, talentless mongrels get to training area 44 for the second test."

About an hour later they were at training area 44. "Alright everyone listen up!" Anko yelled, "This is training area 44, or as we higher up shinobi like to call it…the 'Forest of Death'."

Many of the Genin gulped. "Now for this test you will have five days to make it to the tower in the middle of the forest."

"That doesn't sound that difficult." Sasuke said.

"I wasn't finished." Anko retorted pulling out a white and purple scroll, "Each team will have either an Earth or Heaven scroll. The objective is to make it to the tower…with both scrolls."

"So what you're saying is that we have to get both scrolls and make it to the tower in five days." Kiba asked.

"That's correct." Anko replied she pulled out a piece of paper, "Oh and before I forget, you need to sigh theses forms."

"Forms? What for?" Sakura asked.

"They basically say that we aren't liable to any deaths that may…and will occur in this test." Anko said with a twisted smile on her face. Many of the Genin gulped again.

"Like I'm going to die. I'm the greatest one here!" Naruto said obnoxiously.

Anko quickly grabbed a kunai from a holster on her leg and threw it at Naruto. Naruto saw it coming from a mile away, he listlessly tilted his head to the side. Anko growled silently to herself, _"That kid's not bad."_ She walked up to Naruto, "The ones with cocky attitudes always are the first to be killed." She said, trying to scare the kid.

"Too bad there are none of those around here." Naruto replied. Just as he suspected the odd grass shinobi came up from behind with Anko's kunai in his tongue.

"I believe this is yours." He said to Anko, with his tongue around Naruto's neck.

"_Shit, he's here as well. After all I did to prevent it!"_ Naruto yelled in his head, not presenting a single emotion on his face.

"Thanks." Anko said with a big smile on her face. "Now everybody go to the tent behind me and get your scrolls. Oh and one last thing…don't open the scrolls."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Trust me." Anko said, "It's too brutal to explain." That made the Genin's gulp again.

There was a big line and team 7 was currently in there getting their scroll. "A Heaven Scroll." Said the man behind the desk. "And you will be gate seven."

"Alright." Naruto said as the team left the tent and made their way to their designated gate, as they were going Naruto noticed Gaara to his right. Their eyes met briefly and Naruto noticed the thirsty look in them. _"Oh damn, now he's got me in his sights."_

They waited at their gate for about half an hour before they were finally told to get ready.

"So how bad is this one?" Sakura asked.

"It should go pretty smoothly this time around." Naruto replied. He looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, if you're attacked by any Grass Shinobi…run."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, not liking to be told to run.

"Because…" They heard the announcement to go, "Not everyone is what they seem." He bolted off just as he finished talking.

Naruto made a quick lead, but the other two caught up quickly, "What the hell are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"There is a man…no not even a man anymore. He is a monster." Naruto said disgustingly, "He was once a student of the Sandaime, he is a Sanin."

"A Sanin?" Sakura asked, "Weren't they the most powerful shinobi of the Leaf Village?"

"Yes, but his particular one, Orochimaru was exiled after he was caught kidnapping people and conduction experiments and using forbidden techniques. He vows revenge on the Sandaime and the entire village…" Naruto explained.

"That's not everything!" Sasuke said angrily.

Naruto suddenly stopped on a branch and gave Sasuke an evil and angry look and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "He filled your head with visions of power! He took you away from me and Sakura! He took my best friend from me! That's what he did!"

Sasuke was too shocked to react. "That's why I've been so hard on you for all these years. To stop you from being an idiot and going with him."

Naruto was about to continue but was cut off by clapping. They looked over and it was the same Grass Genin from before. "What a nice little story." He said.

Naruto was in no mood to chat, "Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru was a little taken aback that his identity was revealed.

"If you know what's good for you," Naruto said viciously, "You will leave right the fuck now!"

Orochimaru laughed, "I cant do that my young friend. I have an appointment with my dear Sasuke over there."

"Not this time." Naruto said and sprang into action. He used his Shushin to get in Orochimaru's face. He threw a kick at the Sanin, which was blocked. Orochimarus neck extended and rushed for Sasuke. Naruto channeled wind charka into his arm and cut the neck in half. The neck melted into mud, as Naruto anticipated. He turned around and made a mass of hand signs. "_Katon: Raging Fire Dragon No Jutsu!_" an enormous amount of fire escaped from Naruto and rushed at the three humongous snakes Orochimaru just summoned.

"Damn!" Orochimaru yelled and tried to escape the fire.

Naruto was panting, his teammates behind him were so shocked they could hardly move. "You little bastard." Came a voice behind the two. Orochimaru's fake skin was melted and revealed his actual pale skin underneath. His fangs emerged from his mouth and he tried to bite into Sasuke's neck, but his head was knocked away by a most powerful kick.

"Don't you dear touch him!" Sakura yelled, her emerald eyes blazing with anger.

Sasuke, now recovered from his shock hurled several kunai at Orochimaru. They met their mark but didn't stop Orochimaru. As soon as he regained his footing he rushed at Sasuke again and sunk his fangs into the young Uchiha. He felt triumphant in his head but those thought crashed down when he saw his fangs in the boys arm, not neck.

Orochimaru couldn't do much more before Naruto came back into the picture. Orochimaru turned to confront him, but knew suddenly there was nothing he could do when he saw what Naruto was doing. "RASENGAN!" The orb of pure wind energy slammed into Orochimaru's gut. Orochimaru was hit so hard that it took several moments to get up.

He gave Naruto an evil look, "You win this time, demon fox. But I will be back." He looked at Sasuke, "My dear boy Sasuke, if you ever want to even hope of defeating Itachi, you will join with me." And with that he was gone.

Naruto was down on one knee and the others were looking at him, a little concerned. Then he just started to laugh. He couldn't stop laughing, "I did it." He said, "I saved Ssauke from Orochimaru…for now."

"Ah!" Sasuke yelled before stumbling back into a tree and sliding down into a sitting position.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, feeling Sasuke's forehead. He was breathing very heavily.

"That guy…" Sasuke panted, "bit my arm…I think its poison…" Sasuke started to sweat and his vision started to go blurry.

Naruto ran over to his fallen comrade, "It's the curse seal, its in your blood stream." He made a few hand seals, "Now Sakura, before I do this I have to tell you that this technique will leave me and Sasuke powerless for a little while. And you need to protect us. Are you up for that?"

The pink-haired girl nodded, "I think you of all people know what I'm capable of Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Right." He concentrated his chakra into his hands and placed them on Sasuke's chest. "_Fuin: Curse Suppression No Jutsu!_" a wave of chakra passed from Naruto to Sasuke and started to eat away the curse seal in Sasuke's body. When the technique ended both Naruto and Sasuke were in a coma-like state.

A few hours went by and Sakura managed to build a make-shift shelter for her and her teammates out of a large tree stump. Sakura appeared to be ignorant to the fact that she was being watched, but she saw them coming a mile away. The Sound Shinobi were prepared to attack. She set up some mediocre traps to lure them into a false sense of superiority.

Sure enough they leapt out of their hiding place and came at Sakura in a three-pronged assault.

Dosu was in the middle with Zaku on the right and Kin on the left.

"Get out of the way little girl." Said Dosu, "All we want is the Uchiha."

"I'll never let you lay a hand on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said darkly.

"Is that so?" Zaku asked.

Naruto, laying nearly unconscious in the tree base could only hear the conversation, _"Damn body, move!"_ He demanded of himself.

"Can I kill this one Dosu?" Zakua asked his bandaged partner.

"Yeah, go ahead," Dosu said lazily, "I just want to kill Sasuke."

"Alright!" Zaku yelled, he crouched slightly and crossed his arms, "Now hold still little girl, don't make this too hard on yourself." He gathered a large amount of chakra into the holes in his hands and shot a huge gale of wind at the kunoichi. The resulting explosion put a smile on Zaku's face. "Stupid girl…" Zaku couldn't say anymore as he had a kunai lodged in his stomach.

Sakura was crouched in front of Zaku, her hand covered in blood from the kunai wound she had just inflicted on her enemy. "I warned you!" She knocked Zaku away with a chakra enforced kick to the gut. She twisted around and hurled several shuriken at Kin, who was too shocked to dodge. Instead she pulled out a kunai to deflect the shuriken. The only problem in her plan was that one of the projectiles turned into Sakura, who kicked Kin in the face. She whirled around to confront the last Sound Genin, Dosu. When she was turned Dosu was in her face, about to 

clobber her with is metallic arm casing. Before it reached Sakura's face it was suddenly stopped by a familiar hand.

"You know Dosu…" Naruto began to say, "There is a way to destroy any material in existence. You find the materials center, or focal point…" Naruto used his fingers to find such an area, "And you apply chakra into the area and…" Dosu's metallic arm apparatus shattered into pieces.

Out of intense fear of Naruto, Dosu leapt back to avoid any more damage. By this point Kin was back up and she rushed to Dosu's side and helped him stand, "Don't help me." Dosu said, "Get Zaku…where's Zaku?"

Everybody looked back at Sasuke's direction, Zaku was standing over him, laughing hysterically, "This is for you! Orochimaru-sama!" He was about to strike but his arms were suddenly unable to move. He looked behind him, Naruto was griping both of Zaku's forearms. His elbows bent in a way they shouldn't.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you!" Naruto yelled.

"No! Don't!" Dosu yelled, he pulled out his earth scroll, "Take our scroll and we will call it even."

Naruto looked at Dosu as if he were crazy, but then suddenly broke into a smile, "Deal." He grasped Dosu by the hair and tossed him at Dosu, who in turn tossed the Earth Scroll to Sakura.

The three Sound Genin took off with their tails between their legs. "Good riddance." Naruto spat, sitting down, completely out of energy.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Just tired, my body still hasn't recovered fully from the technique I used earlier." He explained, "And using a time-space ninjutsu inst a cake walk either."

"I guess." She sat down too, surprised at what she did today.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, she looked at him, "I'm proud of you." Naruto said with a big grin. Sakura's face lit up and she moved over next to Naruto and put her head against his shoulder. "I hope you fight like that after all this is done." He said playfully. When no response came he looked at Sakura, she was sleeping. He gently moved her to a laying position next to Sasuke. He put an illusion around the tree stump and walked a little ways away from his team. "You can come out now." He called out.

"When did you notice me, Naruto?" Asked a voice in the shadows.

"I've noticed your presence since the Land of Waves." Naruto replied.

The voice laughed and a figure walked out of the shadows. He was fairly tall, he had ink-black hair and wore an ANBU outfit with a wolf mask. He moved the mask to the side of his head, he wore a mask similar to Kakashi's only it was black to match with his outfit. "Your too sharp for you own good. You now that Naruto?"

"I've been told that before." Naruto replied, "Why are you keeping tabs on me Kai?"

"I'm not." Kai said flatly, "I'm 'keeping tabs' on Uchiha Sasuke."

"Protecting him from Madara?" Naruto asked.

"Something like that." Kai said, "There is also Pain in the picture…"

"You leave him to me." Naruto said…he was about to say something else when a noise stopped him. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and looked towards the noise. It was the three Rain Shinobi he remembered from his past life.

"Oh please." Kai said, "Mind if I…? "

"Go for it." Naruto said with a bored voice.

Kai chuckled, his dark eyes turned purple and his pupil morphed into a four-pronged star, the ends of which curved slightly, "Goodbye." He said. The three Genin grabbed their heads as if they were on fire and fell to there knees, not a sound escaped from their lips as they slowly lost the use of their minds. A couple of wolves came out a few seconds later and dragged the bodies away, "Sorry children, but nobody can know about me just yet."

"Still being secretive?" Naruto asked, "I'm sure they would accept you back…"

"No…" Kai said firmly, "I failed Minato and Jiraiya in the past. The only thing I can do now is to protect what they hold dear."

"Yeah…" Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will try to keep in touch, but I cant keep any promises." Kai vowed.

Naruto nodded, "You should go, my teammates will be up soon and I don't think they need to know about you."

"Nor do I." Kai agreed as he jumped out of sight, "Safe travels my young friend."

"Goodbye…master." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke and Sakura woke up soon after Naruto's meeting and they set off towards the tower.

"It's a good thing we have the scroll…" Sasuke said, "I just wish I could've taken on those guys." He clenched his fist.

"Forget about them." Naruto said, "Their just trash students of Orochimaru."

"I see." Sasuke said. A few hours went by and they finally made it to the tower.

"Wow two days." Naruto said, "It took five days last time."

"That long?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah, that time Orochimaru utterly kicked mine and Sasuke's asses." Naruto said.

"Well lets not waist time." Sasuke said, they walked into the tower and looked at the large, incomplete, poster on the wall. They opened the scrolls and completed the saying on the wall. When done with that Iruka puffed out of the scroll.

"Congratulations you guys." He said cheerfully, "You've just passed the second exam."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You made it to the tower through the intensely dangerous forest, and you were one of the first teams to make it." Iruka said.

"So we pretty much have three days to kill?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…yeah." Iruka said.

"Great." Naruto said and fell straight on his back. Everyone else just sighed. Prepared to wait for the next test, Team Seven took a well deserved rest.

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
